Playing With Fire
by XBeautifulChaosX
Summary: Dimitri never was turned strigoi and his and Rose's love keeps growing, but they know they have to keep it a secret. With graduation in a few months and trying to contain stolen darkness, Rose and everyone she knows will be put to the test. With surprising visitors and secrets revealed, will Rose and Dimitri's love survive? Or will it crumble under pressure?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story. The fabulous Richelle Mead does!  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

As i stand here with Lissa at the edge of the wards waiting for the guardian rescue party to come back i think back to the past couple of days. After taking darkness from Lissa and almost killing Jesse because of it Dimitri dragged me away to the cabin that Tasha stayed at when she was visiting Christian and we finally gave in to our love. I don't regret waiting to lose my virginity. Because it wouldn't have been as perfect as it was with someone other than Dimitri.

Our happiness was short lived. While walking back to my dorm, Mason's ghost appeared just seconds before the strigoi started to attack. All hell broke loose. St. Vlad's went on lockdown. That didn't stop me though. When i ran into Christian (who didn't know about the attack) we stumbled upon strigoi and defeated them one by one. We were one badass team!

The loss of life was extreme. Strigoi being strigoi, also captured dhampirs and Moroi. The guardians decided to go on a rescue mission to try and save the ones taken from us. Since one of the ones captured was my good friend, Eddie Castile, i was eager to fight along with them.

I can't remember much of the battle. It was all such a blur until the end. Dimitri was almost out when a blond strigoi who wanted to eliminate the last Dragomir, took him down. These last twelve hours have been pure torture for me. Dimitri and i had figured out how we were going to be together! I was finally gong to get my so called happily ever after with him. But now thanks to that strigoi, Dimitri could be dead, or worse, a strigoi.

"Do you think Dimitri...do you think he's still alive?" I asked Lissa softly.

"I don't know." I knew from the bond that she thought it was unlikely. I chose to ignore her though and hold on to hope.

We stood there in the cool breeze, wind whistling in our hair waiting for the guardians to come back. And hopefully Dimitri will be with them.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic so bear with me! I will try to update as soon as i can. I would love to hear from you guys so R&R!**

**~XBeautifulChaosX**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or its characters. Richelle Mead does. I just own this story!**

**Chapter 1**

I paced back and forth, leaves crunching under my feet. I bundled my coat closer to myself cutting off the freezing wind that was trying to attack my skin. Lissa and I had been waiting for what seemed like hours. I was getting impatient and frustrated which is not a good combination for Rose Hathaway.

"Where are they? Shouldn't they be back by now?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Calm down Rose! They haven't been gone that long and it takes awhile to get to the caves. Plus I'm sure they want to be thorough and make sure to get everybody." Lissa told me in a soothing voice, no doubt trying to calm me down.

"I should have gone with them! Or done anything but stand here and be useless." I shot back.

"Your mom would never let you go with them. You're in no shape to fight if there are still strigoi around."

"Well fuck her! She abandoned me here when I was five years old and I didn't see her until three months ago! I can take care of not only myself, but you as well. My mother has no right to tell me what to do!" I finished my rant breathing heavily.

"I know but-"

"Whose side are you on? Tell me you are not defending my mother!" I started screaming at Liss, taking out all my dark emotions on her.

"Of course not! I just don't want you to do anything rash or stupid! You are not just my best friend Rose, I also consider you my sister. I don't know what i would do without you so if I happen to agree with your mom THEN FINE!" Lissa screamed at me. I just stood there shocked. Lissa never loses her temper. She has always been the calm, level headed one in our relationship._ I can't really blame her for screaming_ I thought _I am acting like a bitch._

Heaving a sigh, I flopped onto the ground playing with dead twigs and leaves to distract myself. I could feel Lissa's eyes on me but I avoided them so i didn't have to feel the guilt that was gnawing at me. When Lissa realized I wasn't going to say anything else she sat down next to me in silence.

As time passed other people joined us. No one really talked, we all just sat there waiting for something to happen. Usually i could enjoy the sun and light since I rarely am out during the day, but with all the death and destruction of the past couple days I felt like a dark cloud was hovering over my head.

When the sun was straight overhead something finally happened. "The guardians! I see them!" Someone shouted. I shot up quickly and see the guardians walking back towards us wheeling stretchers with the dead on them. As they walk closer I can start to see them in more detail. Looking from one guardian to the other I could see they all had the same haunted look.

When the guardians crossed into the wards again all of us who had been waiting rushed forward. I didn't see Dimitri anywhere. _No, he can't be gone, he can't be strigoi._Just thinking those thoughts made me want to vomit. Next to me I heard Lissa gasp.

"Rose, I can't believe it. Look!" Lissa said, pointing into the trees. Past the group a little ways away was my mother supporting a very bruised, a very bloody, but very alive Dimitri!

* * *

**A/N: Drama, drama, drama! Will Lissa and Rose patch things up? Or will their rift grow? I want to thank Tatiana Belikova and RozaRocks for your reviews! It means a lot to me. I love to hear feedback! So do what you do best and R&R! :)**

**XBeautifulChaosX**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA and its characters. I only own this lovely story! I got a little writer happy. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 2**

**RPOV**

I'm frozen in shock. He's alive! Dimitri is alive! I've never really believed in God before and never liked church, but the fact that Dimitri is alive makes me think that there must be a higher power out there. _Maybe God really does exist_I think to myself.

I snap out out of it and start running to where my mom and Dimitri are standing. As I'm running towards them Dimitri stumbles and falls to the ground. "I need a stretcher over here now!" My mom yells in her most stern voice possible. Alberta wheels an empty stretcher to where Dimitri fell and helps my mom lift him onto it.

"Is he going to be ok?" I ask frantically as I finally reach them. I hear Lissa catch up behind me.

"Does he look ok to you? He spent the night in the cave after being almost taken out by a strigoi." My mother replies.

"Are you going to do anything to help him?" I practically screech. With Dimitri right here but nobody moving yet I about have a meltdown. Were they giving up on him even though he was, at the moment, still alive? _No I won't have that_ I think to myself _I will make sure they get him help!_

"We are going to take him to Dr. Olendzki." Alberta answers while giving me a strange look.

Alberta and my mom finally start wheeling him across campus towards Dr. Olendski's office with Lissa and I right behind them.

We finally reached Dr. Olendski's office. When we burst into her office she looked up from her desk and gasped. She got up from her chair and ran over to us. "Is he-"

"He's alive-for now." Alberta started saying, "He's badly wounded and very bruised. Janine found him in the cave conscious and he was able to walk back to the wards before he passed out. He also has a bite mark to the neck, I'm guessing from a strigoi." Listening to Alberta list off Dimitri's wounds made me want to throw up. _What he must have gone through_I thought with a sad sigh.

"Well why don't we wheel him into a room and get him checked out." Dr. Olendski suggested walking to an empty room. My mom and Alberta followed her in wheeling Dimitri and closing the door behind them.

After standing panicking for a minute, I get an idea. I pull Lissa to the side of the room to where the chairs are and have her sit down. I pace back and forth in front of her trying to formulate what I want to say. "Look Lissa, I know I kind of took everything out on you back there in the woods but I need your help. Please, please, _please_heal Dimitri. I know I'm asking a lot of you but I never ask you for anything! You said yesterday you wouldn't heal him because of preferential treatment, but I'm your best friend! And I love him Liss. I love him so much! Just do this one thing for me!"

Lissa stared at me for a full minute . An awkward silence stretched on and on as she stared at me. Finally she looked down playing with her hands sighing. Lissa looked back up and spoke. "You must really love him because in all the years I've known you Rose you've never been like this about a guy before."

"I really do." I replied softly.

With another sigh Lissa stood up and started walking towards the room where Dimitri was in. Right before she opened the door, she turned around and said, "stay there." Then she turned back and walked in. Exhausted, i flopped down in one of the chairs and put my face in my hands.

After a few minutes alone I heard the door open and I looked up to see Alberta. She glanced around the room until her eyes fell on me. She walked over to the front office door and beckoned me over. "I'd like to talk to you outside for a minute Rose."

"Umm...sure." I said getting up from my chair. I walked out into the cool afternoon air. Campus has pretty much been like a desert since the attack, so we were alone to talk. I stopped a few feet from the door and turned to face Alberta. She studies me with a serious expression for a full minute before she starts talking.

"I know about you and Guardian Belikov Rose."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I stammer._ She doesn't know, she can't know_I think frantically.

Alberta gives me a knowing smile and says, "I'm not sure if you two are together yet, but I have eyes. I see how you interact with each other. You two definitely have feelings for each other."

_Oh shit_! I just stare at her for a moment completely lost for words. I always thought Dimitri and I had done a good job hiding our feelings. I guess not. Realizing lying to her was probably futile I decide to risk it and tell her the truth.

"We're in love. We tried fighting it for a long time but we can't help it. He doesn't give me any special treatment. And he's just as tough with me as he is with anyone else." I tell her.

Alberta smiles at me. "I thought so. Dimitri is very serious all the time but when he's around you his eyes light up."

"Are you going to tell anyone?" I ask hesitantly, biting my lip.

"No."

"No?" I must have heard wrong.

"Rose, I've known you for many years. You have always been unpredictable and wild, but ever since you came back and started training with Dimitri you've changed. You are more mature and have become a better guardian because of it. You bring him out of his shell. You better each other. As long as you two are careful around here, I see no reason to tell anyone." She smiles again at me.

"Thank you." I say, dumbfounded.

"Lissa is inside healing Dimitri so why don't we go in and see if he is awake." Alberta suggests and starts walking back inside. I follow her in and together we walk into his room.

Dimitri was awake and sitting up when we went into his room. He looked over and gave me a small smile. My stomach did a flip when I saw him. Lissa got up from the chair she was sitting in and walked over to my side. _I healed him for you. I'm really tired so I'm going to go back to my dorm and get some sleep. I'd like to talk to you later._Lissa told me through the bond. I nodded and she left the office.

"Well Guardian Belikov, you were very lucky. You had a lot of injuries, but the Princess was able to heal all of them. I would suggest taking a few days off and rest. I would like you to stay overnight too." Dr Olendski concluded.

"Thank you doctor." Dimitri said softly.

"Doctor I would like to speak to Guardian Belikov and Ms. Hathaway alone please." Alberta said. Dr. Olendski nodded and left the three of us alone.

Clearing her throat she said, "Belikov, I wanted to tell you I know about you and Rose. Honestly I think you two are great for each other and I promised Rose I wouldn't tell anyone." She bluntly tells him.

**DPOV**

I don't get shocked very often, but right now I'm in total shock. Alberta Petrov, Head Guardian at St. Vladimir's just informed me that she knows about my relationship with Rose. She also said she won't tell on us. After processing all this I can feel my face burning up. I've always been a private person so that fact that my personal business was being discussed made me a little uncomfortable.

"Thank you Guardian Petrov for your silence and tolerance on this matter. I hope you don't think I'm incapable of still training Rose. I'm as tough with her as I would be with anyone else. " I reply, shifting uneasily.

Roza and Alberta's reaction to what I said surprised me. I heard a chuckle escape Roza's lips and Alberta just gave me a smile. I look at them with a confused face. "Rose basically told me the same thing earlier.

"Now I have to go check in with the other guardians and do some paperwork. Belikov, come see me once the doctor gives you the ok to leave here. I will leave you two alone." Alberta finishes her speech with a curt smile and a nod of the head.

It was silent for a moment while we listened to her footsteps die away. When we couldn't hear anything anymore Rose walked over to me and put her hand on my arm.

"I'm sorry I told her! She's just always seems to know when I'm lying and I didn't think she would be too happy right now with everything going on if I did." Rose finished saying breathlessly, fidgeting back and forth.

"It's ok my love. She would have found out eventually anyway." I responded with a smile, hoping to calm her nerves. Rose leaned forward wrapping me in a big hug. I hugged her back even tighter, thinking I almost died and would never had held her in my arms again.

"I thought I lost you. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you!" Rose said pulling back and wiping tears out of her eyes.

"I know. I almost lost you too. But I am here now and I''m not going anywhere. And I love you too." I tell her giving her a soft kiss. Rose runs her hands through my hair then looks at the clock and sighs.

"You should get some rest comrade. I have go take care of something but I'll visit you later. " Rose says and leans in for a kiss. She then walks to the door but turns back for one last look.

"See you later Roza." She smiles at me and then walks out the door.

* * *

**A/N: I got a little enthusiastic when writing this chapter but I hoped you all enjoyed it! Most of my story will be in Rose's pov. I'll only do another character's pov every once in a while. My next update will be within the next week. R&R please!**

**XBeautifulChaosX**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story. Richelle Mead does!  
**

**Chapter 3**

I walk out of Dr. Olendski's office feeling happier than I had in a couple days. Knowing that Dimitri was alive and safe took a huge burden off my shoulders. If Lissa hadn't healed him, he could have been dead right now. But she did and I'm very grateful for it. I start walking towards Lissa's room and then remember that she is probably sleeping. _I'll talk to her later_I sigh. I turn back around and head to my dorm where my glorious bed awaits me.

Walking into the dhampir dorm lobby I notice people sitting on the couches talking and whispering quietly. The news about the guardians mission today must be spreading already. Since I can remember news always spread quicker than wild fire here at St. Vlad's. Ignoring everybody I run up the steps to my room, lock the door and sink down onto my bed. Without bothering to take my shoes off I quickly fall asleep.

While I'm asleep I dream of Dimitri and I. We're at the cabin cuddled up together relaxing and forgetting about all the stress that reality brings us. Dimitri looks deep in to my eyes while brushing his fingers along my bare shoulder. He leans in for a kiss. It starts out soft and sweet but after a few seconds the kiss deepens. Our tongues wrestles each others for dominance...

My dream shifts and I feel myself being sucked into one of Adrian's spirit dreams. My vision becomes clearer until I find I'm in one of the guest rooms they have at court.

"Hey little dhampir!"

I turn around and see Adrian sauntering into the room. One of his clove cigarettes is dangling out of his mouth. His emerald green eyes roam up and down my body with interest.

"Nice dress little dhampir. I wouldn't mind helping you take it off!" Adrian said with his trademark smirk.

I look down to see myself wearing the slinky black dress that I wore when Victor put the lust charm on Dimitri and I. _Too bad he can't see me in it now._

"Come on Adrian! Seriously? I am exhausted and I just want to get some sleep." I whined at him, stomping my foot in frustration.

"Technically you are asleep. I just wanted to see if you were doing ok." Adrian asked me, seeming genuinely concerned about me.

I sighed. "I'm fine now. Dimitri is alive and Lissa healed him so he will be ok. He just has to stay overnight at the Dr's office." I told him with a smile.

"Ah so the cradle robber lives on! So are you and him going to walk on sunshine and all that shit?" Adrian rambled while stepping on his cigarette and walking over to grab a drink.

"His name is Dimitri and its none of your business! Now will you leave me alone?" I ask him angrily.

"Fine, I'll leave, but I will see you later" He said with a wink. The dream dissolved and I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up the same time that I would be if I was training with Dimitri. I stayed in bed for a few minutes trying to decide what to do. _I have to talk to Lissa eventually_ I thought with a sigh _might as well do it now and get it over with._

Getting up I took a quick shower, got dressed and headed out. When I got downstairs I went into the little kitchen area and grabbed a granola bar and headed to the Moroi dorms.

When I got to Lissa's dorm I walked up the three flights of stairs to her room and knocked on her door. I heard some rustling and a thump until Christian answered Lissa's door wearing only sweatpants. I pushed past him and walked into her room. Lissa was sitting up in bed in one of Christian T shirts. Jealousy and resentment coursed through me.

"Hey Sparky I need to talk to Lissa. _Alone_" I emphasized to him. He glared at me and seemed to be on the verge of a snarky comment when Lissa got up and kissed him. "It's ok Christian. I need to talk to her." She told him. He looked at me for a second and then nodded. He gathered his clothes and put on his shoes. "See you later. Liss. Bye Rosie" He smirked at me.

After he left Lissa sat back on her bed and patted the spot next to her. I flopped down next to her and we sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Finally Lissa asked "Why didn't you tell me about Dimitri?" I saw hurt flash in her eyes as she asked me. I knew the day would come where I would have to tell her about Dimitri and everything that was bothering me, yet I still didn't know the right words to use.

"I did try telling you a few times but every time I did you had to meet Christian!" I said bitterly.

"But if you really wanted to tell me you could have found another time to tell me!" Lissa shot back.

"No, not really! Ever since you started dating Christian its been all about him. He's always around. We haven't hung out alone for more than an hour in ages! Even when I got here he was with you!" I let it all out, my voice getting louder the longer I talked.

"You're just jealous of my relationship with him!" Lissa yelled at me.

"Yeah I am! You don't have to hide your relationship like I do. You get to flaunt it if you want. I had to try and deny my feelings for Dimitri for the longest time. Dimitri acted like he didn't like me in a romantic way which, by the way, hurt like a bitch. And I almost lost him to a strigoi. What if you lost Christian? How would you feel?" By the time I was done saying everything I was crying.

We sat in silence after we bot yelled. I could hear Lissa sniffling next to me. I just sat there tears running down my face and wondering how things became so fucked up between us. Lisa's phone started buzzing but she ignored it until it shut up. Getting up, I crouched down in front of Lissa so I could look her straight in the eyes.

"Look, I know things between us isn't rainbows and unicorns right now but it doesn't mean I should be acting like such a bitch. I'm sorry for that. Its just you have been my world since I can remember and for once I'd like to have control over one thing in my life other than you. I think that's why I got angry." I said.

"I never asked for you to take care of me. I can take care of myself! If you don't want to be my guardian that's fine." Lissa said, indignant.

"I know and I still want to be your guardian. Its just before Dimitri was going to be your other guardian and we wouldn't have been able to be together so I started resenting your relationship with Christian and everything else. It didn't help that if I wasn't in control, I could see you and fire crotch getting it on."

Blushing Lissa picked up a pillow to play with to distract herself from her embarrassment. "I'm so sorry Rose. About not spending time with you and you seeing well-you know. I guess I've come to rely on you for anything and I never thought how selfish it was. I have always wanted you to find someone and be happy. I'm so happy for you and Dimitri! I really am! I'll try better to be a good friend to you." Lissa was full out crying now.

"I'm sorry too. And Liss you are the best friend anyone could ask for!" I said wiping away her tears.

"I don't feel like it."

"Well, you are! Out of all the royals, you are the most normal and down to earth. Besides Christian" I said grudgingly.

"Thanks! Are we good now?" She asked me hopefully.

"We're good." I smiled at her. I leaned forward and hugged her. All of sudden my stomach grumbled very loudly. "Someone's hungry." Lissa laughed at me.

"Shut up!" I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"Why don't we go down and get some breakfast. If you want?" Lissa asked, unsure.

"I'd love to! Afterwards I might go check up on Dimitri." I told her.

"Speaking of Dimitri, can I tell Christian about you two?"

"I guess. I know you wouldn't be able to keep it a secret from him. But tell him if he tells anyone about us, he will wish he had never been born!" I said with a mischievous grin.

"Ok, whatever you say Rose!" Lissa said, laughing.

She got dressed and we headed out to breakfast. I felt happier than I had in awhile. Dimitri was alive and we were together. Lissa and I had talked and made up. All was right with the world. But hey, I'm Rose Hathaway. Trouble is bound to follow!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is a bit late. I was sick with a cold. It sucked. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know this story has been somber and serious but after this chapter things will be more light hearted! Light hearted with lots of drama! Write a review please! You know you want to! :P**

**XBeautifulChaosX  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA. Richelle Mead does! **

**Chapter 4**

When Lissa and I got to the cafeteria I made a beeline for the food line. I piled my plate high with eggs and bacon. I was also able to swipe four chocolate glazed doughnuts. After getting my doughnuts, I look around the room to where Lissa is sitting. Finally spotting her and Christian sitting near the windows I start walking towards them but when I get five feet from the table I stop cold in my tracks. Sitting across from Christian and Lissa is Adrian. _Fuck!_Taking a deep breath, I walk over and sit next to Lissa.

"Did you get enough food little dhampir? Did you even leave anymore food for everybody else?" Adrian laughed at me, in way of greeting.

"I'm surprised you're even up this early Adrian. I would have thought you would still be sleeping off your latest hangover." I retorted.

"Ooo, ouch! You should know by now I get up just to see your beautiful face!" I roll my eyes at his attempt to charm me.

"Not gonna work. Nice try!"

"Ok guys that's enough! It's too early for this type of arguing." Lissa said, clearly amused. "What Liss said." Christian added, his mouth stuffed with food.

Glaring at Adrian I pick up one of my doughnuts and take a huge bite out of it. I moan in satisfaction at my doughnut. Everyone snickers at me as I devour my food. "What?" I ask them, unable to take their snickering anymore.

"It looks like you are having a love affair with your food Rosie!" Christian snickers. Lissa smacks him on the head.

"She might be having an affair just not with her food." Adrian adds.

I stop mid chew to glare at Adrian. The nerve of him! He has no right to say anything about Dimitri and I. Just because he thinks he's entitled to everything doesn't mean he should go blabbing other people's business to other people.

After an awkward pause Lissa turns to Christian and says "There's something I have to tell you but you can't say anything to anyone. Please?" She finishes giving him a puppy eyed dog look.

"Wait, you're going to tell him now?" I panic slightly.

"Whatever it is you can tell me babe. And what makes you so nervous Rosie?" Christian smirks at me.

"Nothing! Fine! Go ahead and tell him now." I put down my food and brace myself for his reaction.

Lissa leaned in close to Christian and whispered in his ear. All of sudden his eyes got round and he spit out the orange juice that he had just been drinking. He coughed and stuttered while wiping off the table. Once he controlled himself he turns to me and hisses "You and Belikov? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Ah!, so you told Lissa!" Adrian says before I could respond.

"You told Adrian?!" Lissa practically screeches in my ear.

_Oh oh._"No I didn't tell him! He just knew after seeing our auras when we were around each other." I told her trying to calm her down.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before. It's so obvious!" Lissa sighed. I could tell from the bond that she was sad and angry with herself for not being a better friend.

"Liss, don't be upset with yourself. No one knew about us except Adrian . Oh and Victor." I added lamely.

"Victor knew?" Lissa asked finally looking up.

"Yeah. You know how he was. Natalie and Victor studied us for months and then he used our attraction for his benefit." I said drily.

Lissa gave me a quizzical look. "How?"

I sighed. I so didn't want to get into it now. "It's a long story. I'll tell you later." I said while giving Adrian a wary look. He rose his eyebrows at me.

Christian had been silently watching our exchange. Until now. "Wait wait, hold up! You're serious? You're not bullshitting me?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes its true. Dimitri and I are together and in love. If you tell anyone, and I mean anyone, I will make sure you never have any fire babies which would make Lissa very unhappy. Got it?" I threatened him, my eyes narrowed to slits.

He pales and nods his head in agreement while Lissa laughs at his reaction. Adrian just nods and smirks at me. "You definitely keep things interesting around here little dhampir!" I just roll my eyes in response.

I finished my breakfast in record time and told everyone that I was going to visit Dimitri. When I walk out the door I head in the direction of the nurse's office.

When I get to the building I walk into Dimitri's room and freeze in my tracks. The room is empty. He's not here. I turn around and look around for Dr. Olendski. I spot her at her desk. I walk over to her and stand there until she looks up from her papers.

"Hello Rose! How may I help you today?" She smiles kindly at me.

"I was wondering where Dimitri was. I walked into his room and it was empty." I ask her anxiously.

"I discharged him early this morning." Dr. Olendski told me.

"Oh. Is he doing ok now?" I asked her anxiously.

Dr. Olendski studied me closely for a moment before answering. "He's fine now since the Princess healed him. He just needs to recuperate for a day or two."

Saying goodbye, I left the building and headed to the dhampir dorm building. I ran up the stairs to where Dimitri's room was. I had to sneak past the guardian posted in his hallway. When I got to his door I knocked softly and waited. After a minute he opened his door and when he saw me standing there opened it wider to let me in.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me after I slipped in past him. He closed the door and locked it.

"I came to see how you're doing."

Dimitri was wearing jeans and a fitted shirt where you could see his muscles straining through. He looked hot! He sat down on his bed and I sat down next to him and snuggled up at his side.

"So how are you doing?" I asked him while I took his hand.

"I'm good. A little tired, but I've been through worse." I flinched when he said that, the memory of my mom and Alberta putting an unconscious Dimitri on a stretcher fresh in my mind. He squeezed my hand in comfort. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked me.

"Classes have been postponed for a few days, because of the attack." I told him softly. "Since I have nothing to do today, I was hoping I could spend time with you." I lean over to give him a kiss. The kiss starts off sweet and innocent than turns deep and passionate. I reach up and touch his face while he threads his fingers through my hair. I climb up on him so I'm straddling his waist. I move my fingers under his shirt so I can feel his smooth muscled chest.

Dimitri finally breaks the kiss, leaving both of us breathless. "You know we can't go any farther. We have to wait until you graduate."

"You and your damn rules. You need to learn to have fun Comrade! Let loose and run wild. You can be so boring sometimes." I complained.

"I know how to have fun. I just know when to rein it in. And believe me, I want you, but we still have to be careful." He told me, kissing my forehead.

"I know. Especially since Alberta knows. And since you were seriously hurt you need to rest." I sighed loudly.

_We'll have our time_ I told myself _I just have to be patient_. We spent the rest of the day talking and laughing and just hanging out. Dimitri insisted I at least watch a western movie before passing judgement. After the movie I told him it was still just as boring as I thought it would be. I'm still convinced he wants to be a cowboy who breaks the law. I had one of the best days that I ever had just relaxing and bantering back and forth with Dimitri. Just how we are supposed to be.

* * *

**A/N: Here is more light and fluffy for you! I hope you like this chapter! I would love to hear from you so please R&R!**

**XBeautifulChaosX**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own VA or any of the wonderful characters. Richelle Mead does! Lucky duck!  
**

**Chapter 5**

I wake up early the next morning wrapped in Dimitri's arms. Nothing happened. We spent the rest of yesterday hanging out. I convinced him to let me spend the night as long as we didn't have sex. Dimitri is still sleeping beside me. I look at him with a smile on my face. I love waking up next to him, I could get used to this. While I'm staring at him, he wakes up.

"Hey." I said quietly with a sheepish smile on my face.

"Hey to you too. How long have you been awake?" He asks while yawning.

"Just a few minutes. I didn't want to wake you. I like watching you sleep."

Dimitri leans in to give me kiss. I deepen the kiss by slipping my tongue in his mouth. Our tongues wrestle back and forth. We both pull back trying to catch our breath. Dimitri pushes my hair back from my forehead, running his fingers through my hair down my back to my waist to hug me closer to his body. He looks behind me at the clock and sighs.

"I have to go take a shower and then check in with Alberta." Dimitri says kissing my forehead then getting up to shower.

I walk over to Dimitri and give him one more kiss and then sneak out of his room and back to mine.

After showering and getting dressed, I start to head down to breakfast. I see a crowd forming around the announcement board so I walk over to see what all the fuss is about. Fighting my way to the front I see a notice telling everyone to report to the gym at 1 o clock for an assembly.

"What's going on?" I turn around to see my friend Eddie Castile asking me. He's straining his neck trying to see the announcement.

"There's going to be an assembly today at 1 in the gym. We are all expected to attend" I reply, "How are you doing?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. A little tired and definitely hungry. All anybody has let me eat is soup broth. I'm ready for real food!" I lunged forward and gave him a huge hug. "Whoa hey! What's with the hug Hathaway?"

I pull back and wipe back tears that are threatening to spill over. "I'm just glad you're good and made it out of the cave ok." My voice broke at the end.

"I'm good now Rose. Lissa healed all my injuries. I'm just hungry. But thanks for the concern, you're a good friend." He smiles at me.

"You are a good friend too! I'm heading to breakfast now if you want to join me and Lissa."

"Sure."

Eddie and I walked together to the cafeteria. I got my food and sat down next to Lissa. Eddie sat on the other side of me and seemed relaxed and happy. Everyone was happy to him. As we ate we all chatted about trivial stuff not wanting to talk about anything to do with death or the attack.

"Hey did you guys hear about the assembly we have to go to this afternoon?" Christian asked us, bringing us back to reality.

"Even I heard about it. And I don't live in the dorms. I don't think I'm going though, it's not my thing." Adrian slurred. I rolled my eyes at him. I was pretty he was still drunk from yesterday.

"I wonder what it's about." I said.

"Maybe about the attack?" Lissa guessed, "Maybe they want us to all go through grief counseling. I mean this whole thing has been pretty traumatic for everyone." Her words cast a somber mood around all of us. My mind kept flashing back to Dimitri, bruised and bloodied. I shivered. I doubt the memory will fade anytime soon.

"We should all sit together!" Lissa said.

"Sure. It will be fun. Like our own little party." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

After breakfast Lissa and I hung out alone for the first time in what seems like forever. We went back to her room and watched movies. We were able to watch Easy A and we got halfway through Juno before Christian showed up to pick us up to go to the assembly.

"Eddie is going to meet us there." Christian informed us as we were walking towards the gym building.

We were one of the last ones there when the three of us got to the gym. I scanned the bleachers for Eddie and finally spotted him at the top. "There's Eddie," I pointed out to Lissa and Christian. When we climbed to the top I sat down next to him and studied my surroundings. At the front of the gym there was a podium and microphone. Against the wall there were six empty chairs.

"I wonder who's coming?" I asked my friends.

Before anyone could respond the door opened and Alberta, Stan, Dimitri, and Kirova walk into the gym and stand along the wall waiting for something. People silenced when the guardians and Kirova walked in but whispered chatter broke out when nothing happened. After a minute the gym door opens again and walks in the last person I thought I would see.

* * *

**A/N: Muhahahahaha! I ended with a cliffhanger! Aren't I mean? Who do you think is the surprise visitor? Sorry the chapter so short. The next one should be longer. I will try and update within the next week. Review please!  
**

**XBeautifulChaosX**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story. Richelle Mead does!  
**

**I'm sorry this is late I just easily distracted while writing the chapter. I made this chapter longer for everybody so enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 6**

In sauntered Queen Tatiana. Or as I like to call her Queen Bitch. What the hell was she doing here? Behind her entered Priscilla Voda, best friend and Royal Advisor to the queen. Tatiana paused and surveyed the room. Then she proceeded to saunter over to where the chairs were and eyed them in distaste before sitting down.

"Why the hell is Queen Bitchiness here?" I hissed at Eddie, Lissa, and Christian.

"No idea." Eddie replied.

Kirova stepped forward to stand at the podium. She cleared her throat and started speaking. "I would like to give a warm welcome to Her Royal Majesty Queen Tatiana and Royal Advisor Voda!" Kirova bowed at her while everyone in the room gave a polite round of applause. "Now to hand it off to Guardian Petrov." She backed away from the microphone and Alberta took her place.

"As you know, the recent attack at St. Vladimir's caused many casualties. To honor those-" Alberta abruptly stops speaking as the gym doors open again and in struts Adrian.

"Adrian, my dear nephew!" Queen Tatiana exclaimed in pleasant surprise. Adrian gave her his lopsided grin and walked over to give her a hug and kiss on each cheek. He turns to Alberta and says, "Please continue." He takes a seat next to his aunt and whispers in her ear. Alberta rolls her eyes and continues her speech.

"As I was saying, to honor those who have fallen we will be having a memorial service tomorrow at 3 at the church for those who want to attend. Now a word from Her Majesty."

Tatiana slowly rose from her chair and walked to the microphone. Alberta bowed to her and stepped back to her seat. Queen Bitch scanned the room with narrowed eyes before she spoke. "The battle of St. Vladimir's was tragic and catastrophic. There were far too many casualties but there would have been many more if not for our great guardians who fought for us all. The following guardians will be receiving a Zvezda mark. Guardian Alberta Petrov, Guardian Stan Alto, Guardian Janine Hathaway, and Guardian Dimitri Belikov!"

A guardian got their Zvezda mark when they fought in a battle and killed too many Strigoi to count. It was rare to get one. By the time Queen Bitch was done announcing the guardians who would be getting their marks, I was cheering loudly. If there was anyone who deserved to get a Zvezda mark it was Dimitri. He is the most dedicated guardian I know and he was fierce during the battle. I was so proud of him. I could feel through the bond the bond that Lissa was almost as excited as I was. My mom joined Alberta, old man Stan, and Dimitri and all of them walked up to the Tatiana and thanked her. Tatiana shooed them away and started speaking again. _Now what?_

"There is one last order of business. As you know, these great guardians fought long and hard to keep everyone safe here. Along with them there are two individuals who should be mentioned. These two fought just as hard as our guardians and killed many strigoi of their own. They will be receiving a Zvezda mark of their own. And they are Rosemarie Hathaway and Christian Ozera!"

I gasped in shock. Christian and I were getting a Zvezda mark? I couldn't believe it. No one this young has gotten one and it was unheard of for a Moroi to receive any type of guardian tattoo. Plus Queen Tatiana hated me just as much as I hated her. I'm surprised she would let this happen. I turned to Lissa and Christian. I could see Christian mirror my shock while Lissa was literally bouncing up and down in excitement. I looked at the front and saw Adrian giving me a huge grin and thumbs up. My mom gave me a curt nod of approval. _Typical Janine_ I thought bitterly _She never shows any true emotion. She's like a robot_. Lastly I looked at Dimitri. He was looking at me with love and pride in his eyes while giving me one of his rare full smiles. I realized then that everyone was clapping at us. Queen Bitch cleared her throat with a loud "Ahem!"

"The ceremony for those receiving a mark will be held at the Royal Court 3 days from now. Anyone who wants to attend is welcome." Tatiana abruptly ended her speech and motioned for Priscilla to follow her and they left the gym.

Alberta got up and spoke. "Congratulations to our guardians and Ms. Hathaway and Mr. Ozera for your marks. That's everything. Everyone's dismissed!"

People started getting up and exiting the building but I stayed put. I didn't want to fight the crowd to get out because I was still in shock and I don't think I could move my muscles properly. I also wanted to talk to Dimitri.

"Did any of you guys know about this?" I asked my friends while I waited for the crowd to clear.

"Nope. But this is so great for you two! Rose you are probably the youngest Dhampir to get a Zvezda. And the fact that you're technically still a novice. You are going to be a legend! I'm so proud of you! And you Christian, the first Moroi in history to get one! I bet your family reputation will improve so much because of this! I love you!" Lissa finished breathlessly. She leaned over and kissed him, which turned into a big make out session. I look over at Eddie and saw him watching them looking amused. I just rolled my eyes and cleared my throat loudly. "We're still in a public place, save it for the bedroom!" Lissa and Sparky pulled apart, blushing profusely.

"Congratulations Little Dhampir!" I look up to see Adrian climbing up the bleachers to get to us.

"I thought you weren't going to come to the assembly Adrian." I cocked my head to the side with an amused look on my face.

"Ah yes, well I wasn't going to but then I heard that my lovely Great Aunt was here and I knew she would be very upset if I didn't at least say hi." Adrian told us with what I knew was fake concern. I snorted. Lovely Great Aunt my ass! She was about as nice as a Leopard.

"Why don't we all go back to my place and celebrate?" Adrian suggested.

"Oooh Rose! C'mon! Let's go drink and celebrate!" Lissa squealed excitedly. I reluctantly followed Lissa and Christian to Adrian's place at guest housing along with Eddie. When we all got there, Adrian went to the liquor cabinet and pulled out some Russian Vodka. He all poured us a glass and then said, "To Rose and Christian!" He gulped his glass down and poured himself some more. I sniffed my drink and instantly regretted it. It smelled like really strong gas. I think I might have just ruined my sense of smell.

After about an hour Lissa, Christian, and Adrian were completely hammered. Eddie and I stayed sober and babysat them to make sure they didn't do something the would regret later. I was getting bored though and wanted to talk to Dimitri.

I turned to Eddie and suggested that we break up the party. "That's a good idea. We don't want anyone to discover us and get in trouble." He replied.

"Ok everybody! It's time to go." I stood up and shouted.

"Aww Rosie! The party was just getting good!" Christian slurred at me. Adrian and Lissa giggled in response.

"You take Sparky and I'll take Lissa." I told Eddie. He nodded and grabbed Christian and walked to the door holding it open for me.

"Come on Liss, let's go!"

I slowly made the way to the Moroi dorms dragging Lissa along beside me. Eddie was a little behind me carrying most of Christian's weight. It looked like he had passed out. Lucky for him, Eddie was strong. Right before we got into their building, Lissa suddenly leaned in and barfed all over me. Great I thought this is just my day. Eddie snickered next to me.

"Shut up Castile! Unless you want me to give you a big bear hug." I sneered. That shut him up.

After I got Lissa into her room and tucked in bed, I ran back to my room and immediately took a shower. I made sure to get all the gross chunks of vomit out of my hair. Once I was done I changed into dark skinny jeans and a T shirt. I put my hair into a ponytail, grabbed my keys and left the room. My mission was to find Dimitri so I could talk to him.

I decided to start at his door first. I knocked and waited a couple minutes before giving up and leaving the building. I decided to walk around campus for fresh air. I walked past the cabin and I couldn't help smiling at myself. Shaking my head of the memories I trudged along looking for any sign of my Russian god. I had just reached the west part of campus where the elementary school is when I spotted him. Eager to get to him I sped up to a run. "Comrade!" I called out.

He turned around and when he saw me he grinned and ran towards me. When I reached him, I leapt into his arms and he spun me a few times. I squealed in surprised delight at his public display of affection.

"Come here." He pulled me behind a tree and looked both ways to see if anyone was around and then suddenly his lips were on mine. His lips were hot and eager on my lips as he pressed me up against his body. I kissed him back enthusiastically. This was unusual for Dimitri so I took full advantage of it while I could.

When we broke apart I smiled up at him. "Hi!" I breathed.

"Hello my Milaya."

"That was quite a greeting. What's gotten into you?" I asked him.

"I'm just so proud of you and I got excited when I saw you that I just lost control. I'm sorry about that though, I know you hate it when I lose control." He teased me.

"Oh you can lose control with me anytime Comrade!" I said with my man eater smile.

He chuckled at me and gave me another kiss before pulling us apart. He started walking back into the open and I had to run to catch up. "Did you know about Christian and I getting our marks too?" I'd been meaning to ask him that since I found out.

"No, I had no idea. I knew they was something going on but Alberta wasn't able to find out. The Queen made sure no one found out until she announced it herself." He finished saying.

"I'm surprised that bitch even allowed for this to happen. Me getting a Zvezda, who she hates, and Christian, an Ozera, who happens to be the first Moroi in history to get one." I said.

"Language Roza. I'm sure she doesn't hate you. She just doesn't like how outspoken you are." I snorted. It's just like Dimitri to try and come up with a reasonable explanation for Tatiana's behavior. He never bad mouths anyone, he's too level headed. Its the guardian coming out of him.

"Plus this is good for Christian and for the Ozera reputation. It wouldn't have been Tatiana's idea for you two to get your marks. It was probably the Royal Council's idea and they pressured her to do it. She would have thought that this decision will improve her image." Dimitri continued.

"Will it?"

"Only time will tell Roza." He sighed.

I know its mean, but I hope this doesn't improve the bitch's image. There needs to be a new Moroi leader, in my opinion. One who respects Moroi and Dhampir alike and will actually listen to advice. One who won't bring our world to shit. Dimitri had to keep guard of the grounds so I said goodbye and went back to my room.

The next day was the memorial. I was supposed to meet Lissa and the gang in front of the church at 2:30 so we could go in and get good seats together. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 1:45. "Shit!" I leaped out of bed to take a quick shower. Once I was done I went to my closet and picked out an appropriate dress for a memorial. It was a simple black dress with an empire waist and a pleated skirt that fell to my knees. Then I put on some eyeliner and lip gloss and I did my hair in a low ponytail. I ran out the door to meet my friends with ten minutes left to meet them. I ran as fast as I could across campus in heels, which let me tell you, was not very fast. I could have picked out the flats, but no, I had to decide on the black pumps I thought, annoyed with myself. By the time I got to the church all my friends were there. Lissa caught my eye and her face turned into a scowl.

"You're late!" Lissa grumbled at me.

"I know, I know. I lost track of time." I told her. Lissa rolled her eyes at me while the boys just snickered. "Come on! Let's see if there are any good seats left." I suggested.

We stepped into the church and were surprisingly able to find seats near the front. As I took in my surroundings I noticed most of the school turned up. Everyone was unusually somber. Usually when the whole school was all getting together like this things were loud and chaotic, but today it was like a ghost town. I think people were realizing how serious things could get. Things could change in a blink of an eye. It's reality crashing down on us all.

At promptly 3, the doors to the church closed and Father Andrew stepped up to the Altar and began to speak. I zoned out to whatever he was saying. I never had a great attention span when it came to things like this.

I thought back to the fight and all that we had lost. It was unheard of for wards to be broken at a place as big as St. Vlad's. It was the perfect attack because no one was expecting anything like it. The rage that has been boiling beneath my skin rose to the surface. How dare strigoi kill innocent people? It was just a game for them. And after they won they then proceed to play with their food. It made me sick.

Once again the haunting image of Dimitri almost being killed came into my mind. He was almost one of the people who have their picture up front. All these thoughts made tears spill down my cheeks. Lissa was weeping into Christian's side while he stroked her hair. I vaguely saw someone sit down next to me and take my hand. I turned to see it was Dimitri. He gave me a small smile and using his thumb he gently wiped the tears away. I squeezed his hand and smiled in return. _Awww, you two are so cute together!_ Lissa sent through the bond.

The rest of the memorial was nice. Honestly, I don't remember much. I wanted to mourn and then move on. No more tears. I took comfort in Dimitri on one side and Lissa on the other. The two most important people in my life.

Dimitri walked me back to my room after the memorial. Everybody else was heading to dinner but I just wanted to go to bed and forget today. After a while of silence, Dimitri spoke.

"We are going to start your training again tomorrow." Dimitri informed me.

I was a little surprised at the news. "Are you sure? It's not too soon for you after, well, what happened to you?"

"Roza, you need to be strong and quick and make sure what happened to those people that died doesn't happen to you!" He said frantically. _He's scared for me_ I thought.

"Ok." I replied softly. We were silent again until we got to my door.

"By the way, I like your dress. You're very beautiful, as always." Dimitri smiled at me.

"Yeah? You look pretty sharp yourself Comrade!" I checked him out again. He was wearing a black button up shirt with the first couple buttons unbuttoned showing off his muscular chest. He was wearing a black blazer over the shirt. He looked hot!

"Will you stay tonight, please?" I asked him. I didn't want to be alone tonight.

He studied me for a minute and then nodded. Once we got into my room I took off my dress and changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. Dimitri stripped to his boxers and climbed in after me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and cradled me to his bare chest. Dimitri could have died in the battle, but he didn't. He was here with me in his arms. And I knew with Dimitri by my side, I would never be alone.

* * *

**A/N: I hope it was worth the wait for everybody! Were you expecting Queen Tatiana to show up? I know the second half of the chapter was somber, but look forward to lighter drama ahead! There will also be another surprise visitor next chapter. I will have it up ASAP. As always, read and review!**

**XBeautifulChaosX**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story. Richelle Mead does!  
**

**Chapter 7**

**RPOV**

"Rose, wake up!"

I was sleeping deeply when I felt someone shake me. That someone, I realized belatedly, was Dimitri. At first I was wondering what he was doing here, not that I minded, but it was unusual for him to give in and stay the night with me. All of a sudden the events of yesterday flooded back to me. Remembering it all just made me burrow even further into my blankets. I just wanted to stay here forever.

Dimitri shook me again, harder this time. "I know you're awake Roza. We have to get up and train." He persisted.

"Nooooooo!" I whined, which was muffled by my pillow since my head was buried in it. Dimitri just laughed. He got up and got dressed to sneak out of my room unnoticed. Right before he left, he turned to me and said, "Meet me at the gym in fifteen minutes." I heard the door close before I could answer.

With a heavy sigh I got out of bed. I picked out some black leggings and a hot pink sports bra to wear, hopefully making it harder for Dimitri to concentrate due to my outfit. When I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror I groaned. My hair was an absolute mess. It looked like a bird's nest could have taken up residence in my hair. Grabbing my brush I brushed my hair until it was silky and smooth again. Looking at the clock and I realized I was going to be late. I quickly changed into my workout clothes and headed to the gym.

I ran full speed to the gym and I still managed to be ten minutes late. It must be a gift of mine. When I walked in Dimitri was sitting on the floor against the wall reading one of his many western books. Without looking up he said, "You're late."

"I know, I'm sorry! I had a very important hair emergency." I told him.

"A hair emergency?" Dimitri asks me. I could tell by his face that he didn't believe me.

"Yes! My hair looked horrible! It was all over the place. I'm surprised you weren't repulsed by me." I said.

He looked up at what I said with a look on his face that I couldn't identify. He got up from where he was siting and slowly walked over to me. He gently grabbed my chin and pulled my face upwards so that he could look me in the eye. "You are always beautiful, no matter what you look like. You could be as fat as an elephant or have three eyes for all I care. You will always be beautiful to me!" He told me, his eyes filled with love. My heart swelled at his words. He leaned over and gave me a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you Comrade." I whispered.

"I love you too Roza."

He released me and we started training. We started out with running laps outside on the track. After that is when things got interesting. Dimitri suggested we spar and see how many times I can take him down. Whenever we have sparred in the past our close proximity has always had an affect on me, but now that we have had sex it just seems to have made me so much more aware of our bodies. I think it was even affecting Dimitri. He tried lunging at me but I was able to dodge him. I threw a punch that hit him in the jaw distracting him. That was my cue. I kicked his legs out from under him and dove at him. We crashed onto the mat and struggled against each other. Dimitri rolled us over so that I was on my back. I flung myself back and forth and my arms covering my chest so that he wouldn't get to my heart. I'm not sure about Dimitri but I was losing concentration with his body on top of me. I knew I had to end this fast if I wanted to win. Somehow I managed to roll us over again so that I was straddling him. He fought me, swinging his arms to try and punch me but I was able to hold his arms down long enough to place my hand on his heart.

Dimitri immediately stopped struggling, both of us breathing heavily. When I looked into his eyes I could clearly see the same internal battle he was having. The sexual tension surrounded us like electricity. With the little self control I had I rolled off of Dimitri before I lost it.

The rest of training was intense. We sparred for ten more minutes until I couldn't deal with the tension anymore. "Uh, Comrade? I'm getting really tired, could we stop now?" I asked him.

"Sure, we'll pick up where we left off this afternoon." He replied. I paused at Dimitri's words and wondered if he heard the double meaning in them like I did.

I helped Dimitri put away the mats in the storage room and walked over to my gym bag and picked it up. When I turned around I jumped because Dimitri was standing right behind and I hadn't even heard him move.

"Roza." He whispered huskily. Before I knew it he pulled me to him and his lips crashed down on mine. He backed us up until I hit the wall. His tongue asked for entrance that I only to gladly gave. He pushed his growing erection against me which made me moan into his mouth. My hands traveled down his chest until I reached the bottom of his shirt so that I could slip my hands underneath it and touch his ripped abs.

Dimitri broke our heated kiss to come up for air. "I have to go." He groaned. He kissed my forehead and then left, leaving me breathless and dizzy from our activities.

**DPOV**

I remember telling Roza right before the rescue mission that we had to stay away from each other romantically until she graduates. But I'm finding it impossible to follow. She is completely irresistible. I almost made love to her right there in the storage room! Luckily I had a shift coming up soon so I had to leave. _This isn't good_ I thought _we could get caught and it would ruin her future. But we could be careful. And some things are worth risking..._

**RPOV**

"Liss, I have a major problem!"

After Dimitri rushed out of the storage room following our very heavy make out session, I ran to my room to take a shower and then find Lissa. I needed to rant to someone about what happened. I was able to locate her at the library with Christian through the bond.

"What's wrong?" Lissa looked up from what she was reading and studied my expression.

I sat down next to Lissa and told her what happened during my training with Dimitri this morning. By the time I was done Lissa was gaping at me.

"Wow! That's intense! Have you guys-you know?" Lissa leaned in and asked me.

I smiled at her and nodded. "We have. A couple days ago. Right before the attack."

Lissa squealed and lunged at me hugging me fiercely. Christian walked up and sat across from her. "Whoa Liss! What got into you?"

"Rose lost her virginity to Guardian Belikov!" Lissa squealed.

"Lissa!" I gasped and smacked her arm. Christian just looked between us looking both shocked and impressed.

"Welcome to the club sista!" Lissa gave me a high five and did a happy dance in her seat. Christian just rolled his eyes.

Lissa suddenly turned serious and asked, "So, how was it? How was he?"

I couldn't help the goofy grin. "It was perfect! He was perfect! It was the most magical thing ever. I'm glad I waited to do it because it would not have been half as special and wonderful as it was with him!"

Lissa sighed happily while Christian groaned and grumbled, "I so did not want to hear about this." I just ignored him.

"I still have one major problem. How the hell do I get through training with Dimitri without jumping his bones? I mean when we fight our bodies are always touching and sweaty and it bring out this animalistic attraction in us. How am I even able to concentrate during training?" I asked them.

"I don't know Rose. Honestly I'm surprised you have that much control. If I were in your situation I don't think I would be able to control myself." Lissa told me, sympathy flowing through the bond.

"I say just sleep with him already. It will solve all your problems." Christian budded in.

"Sleep with who?" I looked behind me to see Eddie walking up to us.

"Belikov." Christian blurted out which made Eddie stop in his tracks. His jaw dropped open in complete shock. I grabbed a pencil that Lissa had been using and threw at Sparky's head. Unfortunately it missed.

Eddie slowly sat down next to me taking in what he just heard. He turned to me with a questioning look.

Sighing, I tell him everything about Dimitri and I. About how we fell in love and how its hard to train with him because of all the tension surrounding us. "That's everything. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to cut off Sparky's balls." I finish saying, glaring at Christian. His eyes widen and he cowers in his seat.

"Just kidding! But if you blab again, I will hurt you!" I smile sweetly at him.

* * *

Before I knew it, it was time for me to go meet Dimitri for our afternoon practice. For the first time since I could remember I was dreading to go. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to see Dimitri, its just I don't know how I will get through this practice without his distractions.

When I got to the gym I didn't see Dimitri anywhere. Dropping my gym bag at the door I started with some warm up stretches while waiting. After waiting five minutes Dimitri finally showed up. As soon as the door closed the tension from this morning shot up again. After a moment of silence, Dimitri spoke.

"Rose, we need to talk."

All the air around me suddenly evaporated. He looked so serious. _Oh no_ I thought _he's going to end things between us._

"Are you breaking up with me?" I whispered.

Dimitri looked shocked. "What? No! I just wanted to discuss what happened this morning. I'm not sure about you, but I got very distracted by, well, you." He said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking embarrassed.

"I was getting distracted by you too." I told him feeling relieved he was feeling the same way.

"I've been thinking a lot about our situation and if we are very careful then we-"

"Wait, wait. Are you saying we could be together? Like before graduation?" I asked him in excited disbelief.

"I've learned these past few days that life can change in a blink of an eye so we should live our lives and not waste it. So basically yes, that's what I'm saying."

I squealed (yes I, Rose Hathaway, actually squealed) and leapt into his arms. He kissed me full on the mouth which turned deep and passionate within five seconds. Before we could go any further he broke the kiss.

"Not now. Someone could easily walk in. Plus we have to train." Dimitri reasoned.

"Fine." I huffed, "I gotta say Comrade, this zen master wisdom crap you just gave me I liked. A lot. Much better than all of your other advice." Dimitri laughed at me.

We started training by staking dummies. Dimitri was just showing me a new technique on staking them when I heard the door open and someone shout "Dimka!" Dimitri turned around and gaped.

I spun around to see Tasha Ozera standing in the doorway.

_Oh shit!_

* * *

**A/N: DundunDUN! Tasha has returned! Do you think she will try to come between Rose and Dimitri? Why do you think she's back? So I hope I did ok with writing the sparring scene. I've never wrote a fight scene before. I would love your feedback. The next chapter will be everyone going to court. You might see a lemon in the future, maybe! R&R please!  
**

**XBeautifulChaosX  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does. I just own this story!  
**

**Here's a longer chapter for those who have been patiently waiting. Enjoy! :)  
**

**Chapter 8**

For a moment, everything was silent. You could have heard a pin drop it was so silent. Then Tasha ran forward, past me, and tackled Dimitri in a bear hug. I narrowed my eyes at her and gave her a dirty look. I wasn't Tasha's biggest fan since I learned that she was in love with Dimitri and wanted him to be her guardian.

Tasha let go of Dimitri and noticed me for the first time. "Hi Rose!" She greeted me with a warm hug. I reluctantly hugged her back.

"Hey Tasha. What are you doing here?" I asked her, forcing a smile. I was very curious as to why she was here.

"I'm here for Christian. I'm staying here at St. Vladimir's for the rest of the school year! And of course I'm coming with you guys to court. I would never miss my nephew getting a Zvezda Mark!" She gushed, "Congratulations to you too Rose for receiving your mark!"

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"You must be very proud of Christian." Dimitri said.

"Oh you have no idea Dimka!" Tasha said. She put her hand on Dimitri's bicep affectionately. I narrowed my eyes at her. She kept talking to Dimitri but I tuned her out. It was obvious to me that she was still in love with Dimitri. I could feel jealousy coursing through my body. I refused to let Tasha sink her claws into Dimitri, he was mine!

"...so that's another reason why I'm staying here. Needed a break from all of that. I was wondering if you wanted to chat and catch up Dimka? We haven't seen each other in awhile." Tasha asked Dimitri. I noticed her hand hadn't moved its place from his bicep. Dimitri saw me staring at Tasha's hand and he subtly backed away from it. A look of disappointment crossed over her face for a moment, but then switched to one of hope.

"I can't right now. I'm in the middle of training with Rose, but maybe we can talk later." He told her.

"Oh, of course! I'm sorry for interrupting, I'll let you two get back to work. I should go find Christian anyway. Bye Rose." Tasha said cheerfully. She waved at the two of us and then walked out the door.

After Tasha left I took out all my anger and frustration over her appearance on the practice dummies. Not very well either. I attacked them fiercely without using my head or my skills. If the dummies weren't made of really hard plastic and seemingly indestructible I would have destroyed them.

After staking dummies, we sparred. "I think we will stop for today." Dimitri said after he beat me five times in a row while sparring. Things were getting awkward. I hadn't spoken or teased him since Tasha left.

As I was getting ready to go Dimitri was studying me intently. Just as I was getting ready to leave he stopped me. "Rose, wait!"

I turned around and waited for him to speak. He walked over to me and caressed my cheek. "Are you ok?" He asked me, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered him, not looking him in the eye. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Rose, what's wrong? I can tell when you're lying to me. Tell me!" Dimitri crossed his arms and waited for me to speak.

Knowing Dimitri wouldn't let me go until I told him I sighed and gave in. "Tasha is here and staying until graduation and its obvious she's still in love with you. I have a feeling she is going to be all over you and that she is going to try and break us up." I told him without looking up.

"Hey." He said softly. I looked to see him looking at me with love in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me into hug. "Tasha will not break us up. I chose you because I love you. Tasha is a good friend but I never have had feelings for her. Only you." He pulled back and kissed me. I could feel the tension leaving my body as I kissed him back.

"Does she know about us?" I asked.

"No, I never told her."

I leaned in for another hug. "I still don't like her hanging all over you." I grumbled in his chest. I felt his chest vibrate as he laughed at me while holding me close.

After practice I went looking for Lissa. I checked the bond and saw her and Sparky going at it like rabbits in the church attic. God, don't they ever give it a rest I thought to myself. Sighing, I decided to go to my room and do some homework. It took me going to my room trying to find my work to realize I didn't have any. _That has to be a first_ I thought, snorting to myself. I reached for my phone and texted Lissa asking if she wanted to hang out before dinner. Knowing she wouldn't respond for awhile I cleaned my room to keep me bu y.

An hour later my phone buzzed. I picked it up and saw that I got a text.

**Sure! Meet you in your room in 15?**  
**-L**

I quickly replied back.

**Sounds good! See ya in a few. :)**  
**-R**

Putting my phone down I took a shower in record time. With a couple minutes to spare I dressed into jeans and a long sleeve navy blue shirt. I heard a knock on my door while I was putting my hair into a ponytail. I raced to get the door as the person knocked a second time. Opening the door I smiled as I saw Lissa but it quickly slid off my face as I saw who else is with her.

"What's he doing here?" I asked pointing my finger accusingly at Christian.

"I can just feel the love coming from you Rosie!" Christian remarks sarcastically.

"How many times have I told you to not call me that!" I fumed.

"Enough you two! I'm sorry Rose, but he insisted on coming. If you really want though, I'll kick him out." Lissa said.

"Hey!" exclaimed Christian.

"No, come in if you must." I directed at Christian. He smiled cockily at me and sat down and leaned against Lissa's legs. I sat down next to Lissa on my bed. Lissa turned to me and asked, "Hey Rose, guess what?"

"What?"

"Tasha is back! She's staying here on campus for the rest of the year and coming with us to Court!" Lissa said excitedly.

"Yeah I know. Tasha stopped by during training and told Dimitri and I." I tried smiling, but it turned into a grimace.

"What do you have against my aunt? The last couple of times you saw her you were really bitchy towards her." Christian asked me, sensing my indignation.

"I like Tasha it's just-" I hesitated.

"Just?" Lissa pushed.

"It's just that last winter when Tasha visited she wanted Dimitri to be her guardian. She offered it to him because she's in love with him. She even went as far as offering to have his children. Dimitri almost accepted it, but eventually turned her down because he is in love with me and couldn't deny it anymore." I finished telling them. Lissa and Christian were stunned. They stared at me with their mouths open.

After a minute of stunned silence Christian composed himself and said, "I knew Aunt Tasha asked him to be her guardian and that they were old friends but I never knew she felt that way about him."

"Oh yeah she does. Tasha doesn't hide her feelings for him at all! Whenever she's with him, she's all over him." I told him.

"You still didn't have to be so bitchy to her." Lissa said.

"I know. At the time though I didn't know how Dimitri felt about me so I did what I do. I acted immature and bitchy. I'm trying to control it though." I sighed.

"Wow! Did _the_ Rose Hathaway just admit you act immature? I think hell just froze over!" Christian said dramatically.

"Shut it Sparky!" I said. Lissa smacked him playfully on the arm. The three of us talked and joked around for awhile.  
When my stomach growled I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time for dinner. "Do you guys want to go to dinner?"

Lissa and Christian exchanged looks and didn't answer me. I could tell they were a little bit uncomfortable. "What?" I asked.

"We were going to have dinner with Tasha." Lissa finally answered.

"Oh ok. Never mind. I'll have dinner with Eddie or someone else." I said with a shrug.

"No no! You should come with us! Tasha won't mind." Lissa suggested.

"No its fine. You guys have fun." I told them.

"Please Rose. Come with us." Lissa begged me. She clasped her hands together and gave me her puppy eyes. I narrowed my eyes at her. She knew I couldn't resist her when she gave me that look. With a sigh, I gave in.

"Thank you!" She squealed and hugged me.

A few minutes later we headed out to have dinner with Tasha. As we were walking out the door of my dorm building we ran into Adrian.

"Where are you guys off to?" He asked.

"Christian's Aunt Tasha is here and we're having dinner with her. Wanna come?" Lissa asked Adrian. I looked over at Christian and saw him narrow his eyes at Lissa. He has always been a little jealous of Adrian. Which I found stupid because Lissa was completely in love with Christian and no one else.

"I'd love to! I love your aunt's personality, very fiery. No pun intended!" Adrian smirked. We all just rolled our eyes.

I expected us to head to the cafeteria to eat with Tasha but when Christian and Lissa directed us towards the woods I got really confused. "We're not eating in the cafeteria?"

"No. Tasha is staying at that cabin in the woods again so we decided to eat there. Gives us more privacy." Christian said from in front of us. I stopped in my tracks. Of course I knew that cabin. How could I forget after what happened there the last time I was in it. And Tasha was staying there? Outrage sparked in me. That was a special place for me and Dimitri. No one should disturb that place.

"You coming Little Dhampir?" Adrian broke me out of my trance. The three of them were a ways ahead of me. I ran to catch up.

When we got there lights were flooding from the inside. Christian went in without knocking. As I stepped inside I was hit with the smell of Chinese food. My favorite. Christian and Lissa walked over to greet Tasha with a hug while I stayed by the door, looking around the cabin. It hadn't changed much since the last time I was here. Tasha's duffel bags were in the corner by the bed. The bed had fresh sheets and a nice flowery quilt which I assumed was Tasha's, In the kitchen area their were empty grocery bags and paper plates and cups. Seems like Tasha was getting all settled in I thought bitterly. There was already a cozy fire going in the fireplace and the chinese was set up around cushions to sit on. One of the cushions was already occupied...by Dimitri.

Dimitri got up and walked over to us. He was glaring at something behind me. I turned around and realized Adrian was standing very close to me.

I moved away from him and turned back to Dimitri. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I invited him! I thought since Lissa and Christian were coming we would have a small gathering! And its great to have even more people with us!" Tasha said. I had the distinct impression she was less than thrilled with the extra company.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited Rose and Adrian, Tasha." Lissa said, noticing Tasha's reaction.

"No, not at all! We have more than plenty of food, so let's dig in shall we?" Tasha eagerly grabbed Dimitri's arm and dragged him with her and plopped him down right next to her.

"This should be an interesting night." Adrian said quietly.

I glared at Tasha as she vied for Dimitri's attention. I sat next to Lissa while Christian sat on her other side. Adrian sat near Tasha and tried getting her attention. Odd. I would have thought Adrian would be all over me. I wasn't complaining though.

"So are you guys excited for our trip to Court?" Tasha asked.

"Yes! I can't wait to shop at all the stores. And we get to see Mia! Oh Rose, we should visit Ambrose and get Mani and Pedis!" Lissa trilled on excitedly.

"I'm down with that." I gave a small smile.

"And think of all the parties I could sneak us into." Adrian added.

"You will not be sneaking anyone anywhere." Dimitri growled.

"Oh don't worry Dimka! With everything that has happened lately they deserve to relax and have some fun. While they are off doing whatever the two us could go out together and do something." Tasha suggested to him. I noticed that she was sitting really close to him and stroking his arm up and down.

Silence hung in the air. I sat there with my mouth hanging open. I saw Christian shaking his head with one of his hands covering his eyes, almost as if he were embarrassed. _Wow! She really is all over him! It's kinda gross_ I heard Lissa say through the bond. Dimitri pulled away from Tasha, looking very uncomfortable.

Luckily Lissa changed the subject, saying that we needed to find dresses to wear to the ceremony. "Once I get back to my room I'll start searching online. Any color preferences?" She asked me.

"I don't care." I shrugged.

Finally this tortuous night came to an end. We said a quick goodbye to Tasha and then we left. Adrian stayed behind to talk to Tasha. The three of us walked in silence until we had to split up.

"Rose..." Lissa hesitated, "I'm sorry about tonight. You were right about Tasha. I had no idea Dimitri was going to be there and that it would be that awkward." Lissa finished in a rush.

I sighed. "I know you didn't and there was no way you could have known she invited him. But I just want to forget about tonight and go to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I waved goodbye to them and headed to my room. I planned on crashing and not waking up until absolutely necessary. Of course I get interrupted just as I'm unlocking my door.

"Little Dhampir, wait up!" I groan when I hear who it is. I turn and give Adrian my best glare.

"What?"

Adrian studies me for a moment. "I just wanted to tell you that I have asked Tasha out. I'm trying to distract her from your craddlerobber." He told me harshly.

"B-but why?" I asked him, all my frustration gone.

"Because I love you and I want you to be happy. And if being with him makes you happy then I'll do anything to help you." He said with a shrug.

I stared at Adrian completely dumbfounded. I realized I was gaping at him like a fish. Sure I knew Adrian liked me. And even though he has told me countless times he loves me, I always thought he just wanted to get in my pants. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he really did love me.

"Adrian, I'm touched. I have never seen this side of you before. I like it. And thank you for what you're doing. I appreciate it, but you don't have to do it." I said.

"Don't worry about it. I like Tasha. She has a fiery personality and she doesn't take shit from anyone. Most people underestimate me because of the booze. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow." Adrian winked at me and sauntered away.

Finally getting in bed, I was able to think about what Adrian said. He did have his moments when he thought of somebody other than himself. Maybe he did have another side of himself. Maybe he really did love me. I was thinking about Adrian's feelings for me as I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Tasha's return? And what do you think of Adrian being nice to Rose for once? Sorry this took so long. I had a bit of writer's block. I hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving to all who celebrated it! Expect one or two more updates before the new year. Court and a lemon are coming up next! I would love to hear from you guys so please review!**

**XBeautifulChaosX  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story. Richelle Mead does!  
**

**This is a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer!  
**

**Chapter 9**

_BANG BANG BANG!_

I woke with a start when someone knocked on my door. I groaned and rolled on my side, putting a pillow on top of my head to try and drown out the noise. It didn't help at all. I threw the pillow off my head and looked at my alarm clock. I squinted at the green glow, not used to the bright light. It was 7 in the morning. (**Vampire time**) _I slept almost twelve hours_ I thought. Whoever was at the door kept knocking persistently. Giving up on sleep, I ripped the blankets away and struggled to get up.

"I'm coming! Don't get your panties in a wad!" I yelled at the door as they knocked again. I finally was able to escape my blankets and I reached for the door. Dimitri stood in front of me in all of his 6 foot 7 glory.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

I opened my door wider so he could come in. We stood in awkward silence for a minute and I remembered what happened last night. I looked down and realized I was in my pajamas and had just woken up.

"I'll be right back. You can sit down if you want." I told him lamely. I turned and fled to the bathroom.

I walked to the sink and looked in the mirror. My hair was sticking up everywhere and eyeliner was smeared around my eyes. I went straight to bed last night without cleaning off my makeup. I scrubbed my face until all the makeup was gone and my face was red from rubbing so hard. I took my brush and tried taming my hair and make it look somewhat presentable. Before I left the bathroom I made sure to brush my teeth. There is nothing more embarrassing than morning breath!

When I left the bathroom Dimitri was sitting in my chair. I just stood there awkwardly for a minute before sitting down on my bed. I haven't seen Dimitri since last night. I knew I probably should have talked to him, but I didn't have the energy to.

"I am so sorry about last night! After we trained at the gym Tasha hunted me down and practically begged me to have dinner with her-" I interrupted him.

"Dimitri, its ok. We both know you would have to face her eventually. I just don't like how she's all over you all the time. It makes me really jealous. I have to come to terms with it." I told him.

Dimitri got up from the chair and sat down next to me and touched my cheek and forced me to look at him. "You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, right? I love you, not her. I will never be in love with Tasha Ozera. I want to be with you for the rest of my life!"

By the time he finished speaking, I had tears in my eyes. "I know. I never want to lose you. I love you so much!"

"You won't lose me. Ever!" His lips found mine then. He pulled me to him so I was straddling his waist. I kissed him back fiercely, my tongue asking for entrance into his mouth which he happily granted. Pushing Dimitri back so he was lying completely on my bed, I slid my hands under his shirt feeling his rock hard abs. I pulled his shirt up trying to take it off and breaking our kiss managed to slip it off and threw it on the floor. I trailed kisses from his belly button and up his chest while trying to unzip his pants. Groaning, Dimitri flipped us over so that I was under him. He quickly took my shirt and sweats off just leaving me in my underwear. He started kissing and sucking behind my ear where my sweet spot is. I moaned loudly and dug my nails into his back, surely leaving marks there. Dimitri cupped both of my breasts giving them a squeeze. Reaching down I successfully unzipped Dimitri's pants and was just starting to pull them down when Dimitri's phone started buzzing.

I heard Dimitri curse under his breath. Reaching into his pants pocket, which were halfway down his legs thanks to me, pulled out his phone and looked at who was calling.

"Belikov." Dimitri answered. He listened to whoever was on the phone while he was laying on top of me half naked. "Mmhmm, yes. I'll be there in a few minutes." He said into the phone and then hung up.

Dimitri closed his eyes and sighed. "You have to go." I stated.

"Yes. I have to check in and figure out the logistics of our trip. By the way, we leave at Noon today so meet us at the front gates at 11:30. You might want to start packing." He said all the while getting dressed. I just sat up and watched him. He opened the door and poked his head out, making sure no one saw him leave my room. Right before he left, he added, "And try not to be late!" I threw my pillow at him but it hit the door he just left instead.

* * *

**A/N: This isn't one of my best chapters, I know and I'm sorry. I've been sick and I think its effecting my writing. Please be patient as I write the next chapter. I want to thank all of my readers and say I love and appreciate you all! Your reviews are what keep me going! Court and a lemon are next. Review please and a Happy Hanaukah to all those who celebrate it! :D**

**XBeautifulChaosX  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or its characters. I only own this story. Richelle Mead owns the rest.  
**

**This story is rated M for a reason! As promised, there is a lemon in this chapter. If you don't like lemons, skip that part! You have been warned.  
**

**Chapter 10**

I spent the morning packing. I'm very excited for the trip my friends and I are taking. Last time we were all at court was for Victor Dashkov's trial. Last time we were all tense and nervous about the trial and the jury's verdict. Luckily Victor got what he deserved and was thrown into prison for life. This time we were going for a ceremony to get our Zvezda Marks. This time I get to relax and have fun with my friends. Plus Dimitri is coming too. Hopefully we'll be able to sneak off at some point and have alone time.

Once I finish packing I look at the clock and see its 10:30 which gives me an hour until I have to meet everyone. Grabbing some clothes I go and take a nice hot shower. I stood under the spray of the water just letting all the tension run out of my body. Its been awhile since I've been able to enjoy a shower. Usually I have to rush meet Dimitri for morning training.

Rose, its 11. You have to to meet us in a half hour. Don't be late! I will kill you if you are! Lissa spoke to me through the bond. I'd been getting sucked into her head all morning because of her excitement. Witnessing her talking excitedly about our trip and her private moments with Christian had given me a headache. Between all that and packing my stuff its definitely not how I envisioned my morning to go.

With a sigh I got out of the shower and got dressed. Putting on a dab of eyeliner and eyeshadow I was ready to go. Looking at the clock I see that I have to book it if I want to make it in time. Grabbing my bags and keys I head out to the front gates to meet everyone.

Carrying my bags across campus was not an easy thing to do. At first I tried running since I was going to be late, but I gave up after a minute due to the weight I was lugging around.

Finally the front gates came into view. Of course I was the last one to get there. Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Adrian were all grouped together and talking. Behind them Dimitri, my mom, and Alberta were murmuring to each other. Tasha was behind Dimitri and trying to get his attention, but he ignored her. Lissa looked up from her conversation and spotted me.

"Finally! You're late!" Lissa exclaimed.

"I know I'm late. But honestly, do you expect any less of me?" I asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to be on time every once in awhile." Lissa grumbled.

Before I could say anything, Alberta spoke up. "Alright, now that everyone is here we can all head out." We piled into two cars. Alberta and my mother sat in the front of the car that I was in. I sat next to Eddie and unfortunately Adrian in the back seats. Dimitri drove the other car with Tasha next to him and Lissa and Sparky in back.

"So, are you upset that Belikov is sitting next to Tasha in the other car?" Adrian leaned over Eddie to ask me.

"Shhh!" I hissed. "First of all, I'm trying not to think about it. Second of all, my mother doesn't know about Dimitri and I and I'd like to keep it that way so just SHUT UP!" I started out talking quietly but ended up yelling at the end.

"What's going on back there?" My mother asked.

"Nothing." I said. Adrian smirked at me. I shot him a glare that wiped the smirk right off. We stayed silent for the rest of the ride.

Driving to the runway where the jet was didn't take us long. Since it was an academy plane, it technically was still on St. Vlad's property. I ended up sitting next to Eddie on the plane. Lissa and Christian sat in the seats facing us. Alberta and my mom sat behind them while Dimitri sat across from us with Tasha.

Adrian came strutting from the front of the plane, bottle of vodka in hand. "Where did you get that from?" Lissa asked.

"I have my ways!" Adrian said cryptically. I rolled my eyes.

"He probably charmed the pants off one of the flight attendants." I said.

"No, I smuggled it in. Too bad I didn't think of that though. Then again, the only pants I'd want to take off are yours Rose." He said. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Dimitri glaring at Adrian.

"Gee Adrian, I'm sure any other girl would fall for that. But you know that's never gonna happen with me." I told him, smiling sweetly at him making everyone laugh.

"It was worth a shot Little Dhampir! I will never give up!" He said cockily.

"Then you'll still be waiting in your grave."

It took about a minute after we took off for the headache to start. I closed my eyes in pain, which only made it worse. It felt like I was repeatedly getting hit in the head with a sledgehammer. I could hear the others calling my name.

"Rose! Roza? Can you hear me?" I heard Dimitri asking frantically.

"Rose if you can hear us, make a sound." This time it was Alberta talking. I groaned in response.

"Can you open your eyes?" Alberta asked.

With effort I opened my eyes. Everybody was hovering over me and looking concerned. Behind them I could see the ghostly figures had returned. I realized at that moment I was laying on my back on the floor.

"Rose, are you seeing things again?" Alberta asked me. I nodded.

"Seeing what things?" My mom asked. Everyone ignored her. Dimitri and Alberta looked at each other. They whispered a few words between themselves, too low for me to hear.

"Why don't you try and sleep through the flight. We can get you a pillow and blanket to make you more comfortable. Also you'll be sitting next to Dimitri so he can keep an eye on you." Alberta decided.

"Ok." I croaked.

Dimitri picked me up and cradled me to his chest as he walked over to our seats and carefully set me down. A flight attendant brought over a pillow and blanket. Dimitri sat down next to me as I got comfortable.

"What's going on with Rose?" My mom asked angrily.

"Let's talk over here so she can sleep." Alberta beckoned my mother over to a different seat.

Everyone else settled down in their seats again. I closed my eyes, begging for sleep so this damn headache went away. I rested my head against Dimitri's shoulder. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Dimitri whispering "Sleep well my Milaya."

A few hours later Dimitri was waking me up. "We're here." I noticed right away that my headache was gone and my vision was clear. I got up from my seat and stretched. Dimitri was watching me closely, worry written all over his face.

I turned to him and said, "I'm fine Comrade. Seriously, I'm all good now. It was just my Shadow kissed symptoms biting me in the ass." I looked around us to find the plane empty. I leaned over to give him a soft kiss. Apparently the kiss wasn't enough for Dimitri. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me right up against him and gave me a long passionate kiss that left us both breathless.

"I was worried about you," He breathed.

"Like I said, I'm fine now." I said, stroking his cheek.

"Come on, everyone is waiting for us outside."

Dimitri and I stepped off the plane and on to the tarmac. We walked over to the group and waited for someone to notice us. Christian was the first one to see us.

"Finally! What took you two so long?" He crossed his arms and asked us accusingly.

"You know Rose. It takes awhile to wake her up." Dimitri replied. Christian and Eddie burst out laughing. I glared at them. I then punched Dimitri in the arm.

"ROSEMARIE! Apologize to Guardian Belikov! NOW!" My mother yelled at me.

"It's ok Guardian Hathaway. She doesn't need to apologize." Dimitri said. He turned his face towards me and winked. I bit my lip to suppress my grin.

"Are you ok now Rose?" Lissa asked me before my mother could say anything else.

I smiled at her. "I'm fine now Liss." Despite my words I could still feel her worry for me.

"Now that that's settled, listen up! We have rooms reserved in guest housing which is where we stayed last time. Eddie and Christian you are in room 134." Alberta threw them two sets of keys. "Rose and Lissa you will be in room 137.

"Now the Marking Ceremony will be tomorrow at 7 in the evening. So until then, you are free to do what you please. And if you need one of us, we will be in the rooms upstairs." Alberta finished saying.

I ran to Lissa's side and looped my arm through hers. "Shall we?" I asked.

"We shall!" Lissa laughed.

We grabbed our bags and headed to guest housing. Eddie and Christian ran to catch up with us as we walked to our rooms. Lissa started chatting excitedly trying to decide what we were going to do.

"Maybe Adrian can get us into one of the exclusive parties! We should definitely visit Ambrose before tomorrow Rose, get all pampered and dolled up..." By that time we reached the boys room for which they looked grateful for so they didn't have to listen to Lissa's constant chatter.

"We'll catch you in a little while." Christian said, giving Lissa a small kiss and then followed Eddie into their room.

"Come on Liss. Let's check out our room!" I dragged her a few doors doors down to room 137. Lissa gave a squeal of excitement as she unlocked the door. I studied the room as we walked in. Next to the door was a small kitchenette with granite countertops. Beyond the kitchenette were two queen sized beds with a sitting area and a fireplace. Above the fireplace was a huge flat screen tv. I dropped my bags at the door and ran and jumped on one of the beds. I rolled around all over the bed to mess up the sheets. Lissa watched me with her hands on her hips.

"Are you having fun?" She asked.

"Yes! You should do it too." She rolled her eyes at me.

Lissa's phone buzzed before she could respond. "Christian and the guys want to go swimming. You in?"

"Hell yes!" I yelled excitedly.

I ran to where I left my bags and grabbed a couple swimsuits to try on. It took me ten minutes of debating and listening to Lissa yelling at me to hurry up to decide. I chose a little black bikini that just covered the essentials. I was secretly hoping Dimitri would see me in it.

We met the boys in front of their room and all walked together to the pool. The pool was located at the main lobby of guest housing. Waiting in front of the pool doors for us was none other than Adrian.

"What are you doing here? I would have thought you would be at some party getting drunk or visiting your Aunt." I commented.

"Nope. I decided I'd rather spend time with you." Adrian said with a smirk.

"Gee, don't I feel special!" I said sarcastically.

"Ok. Why don't the rest of go in while these two bicker back and forth." Lissa suggested.

I followed Eddie in. As I was passing Adrian he whispered in my ear, "You should feel special Little Dhampir." I rolled my eyes and kept on walking.

When I took my clothes off and revealed my bikini, every male in the room zeroed in on me and drooled. Some even wolf whistled, I kid you not.

"You look hot Little Dhampir." Adrian said, coming up from behind.

"Thanks."

I turned to all the guys still ogling me and said "Take a picture, it will last longer!" I ran to catch up with my friends.

I had the room all to myself after I got back. Lissa was off doing who knows what with Christian. I decided to take a nice hot shower to get the gross chlorine smell off of me. Grabbing a clean towel and some fresh clothes I headed to the bathroom.

After my shower I dress in a tank top and jeans. Once I exited the bathroom, I stood in the main living area and contemplated what to do. Everybody is out doing there own thing and I am all alone. I go and sit down on the couch and grab the tv remote. I flip through the channels and find that there is absolutely nothing on. With a huff, I throw the remote down and just sit sulking. I decide to take a short nap to pass the time. I just get settled on the couch when there's a knock on the door. I open the door to find Dimitri standing there.

"Hi." I said.

"Are you alone?" He asked.

"Yeah. Lissa's off with Christian. She'll be back later. Why? What's up?" I ask him. I noticed that as I talked, Dimitri kept looking around to make sure no one was around.

"Can we go talk somewhere?"

"Sure."

I grabbed my key and phone and walked out. Dimitri took my hand and started walking down the hallway and towards the stairs. We took the stairs two at a time and ended up on the second floor. Dimitri stopped at a door marked 244. He produced a key and we walked in. I realized I was in his room.

His room was the same as mine and Lissa's except there was just one bed. Dimitri sat on the couch and patted the spot next to him. When I sat down he took my hands in his.

"I was worried about you today." He said.

"I'm really ok Comrade."

"I know. I think Tasha was upset that she couldn't sit next to me." He said.

"Aww, that's too bad for her. Not for me though." I said with a devilish smile.

Dimitri locked eyes with mine. I could see affection and love in them. He was gently massaging my hands with his thumbs. I realized then that we were in a room, all alone, no one to disturb us, and a nice comfy bed at our disposal. I could tell Dimitri realized it too because he grabbed me at the waist and pulled me to him until our lips touched. The kiss started slow but quickly turned deep and steamy. Our tongues tangled together as I straddled Dimitri. My hands went to Dimitri's hair, taking out the ponytail. I could feel him getting hard underneath me. I rubbed myself against his bulge making him moan loudly in my mouth. His hands went up to my chest and gently squeezed my breasts through my shirt. I reached for his shirt and quickly took it off exposing his ripped chest. We broke the kiss so we could breathe. Dimitri looked at me with lust and desire.

"Roza..." He breathed.

Dimitri picked me up and carried me to the bed. He laid me down gently and climbed up on the the bed so he was hovering over me. I could feel every line of his body against mine. Dimitri lowered his head to kiss along my jaw and down my neck to my collarbone. In a matter of seconds he has my top off and across the room. I grab the zipper of his pants and struggle to unzip them, distracted by Dimitri's heated kisses. Finally I manage to get his zipper down and his pants off just leaving him in his boxers, which are straining against his erection. I rub my hand up and down his length on top of his boxers. Growling, he grabbed my pants and yanked them off, his eyes roaming up and down my body. I pulled his boxers off letting his erection spring free. He quickly got rid of my bra and panties, both of us naked at last.

With his hand he cupped one of my breasts, squeezing and massaging my nipple. He took my other one in his mouth, licking and sucking it. Then he switched his attention to the other one and did the same thing. I grabbed his head and tangled my hands through his hair. He traveled down my stomach trailing kisses the whole way until he got to my sex. Dimitri started rubbing the insides of my thighs all the way up to my clit. Using the pad of his thumb he rubbed circles around my clit eliciting loud moans from me. With his other hand he stroked the folds of my sex, soaking his fingers with my cum. By this time I'm panting heavily and clawing at the sheets. The next thing I know Dimitri inserts a finger into my pussy, pumping it in and out in a fast rhythm. One finger became two and two became three. I bucked my hips up to meet his fingers and I started to feel a tightening in my stomach.

"I'm about to cum!" I panted. He lowered his mouth to suck on my clit as his fingers pumped in and out of me. That's what did me in. I felt a burst of ecstasy all throughout my body and my stomach uncoiled as I fell from my high. Dimitri laid down next to me and gave me a passionate kiss.

I rolled over so that I was straddling his waist. I kissed down his chest all the way to his large cock. I knelt down and took his hard member in my hand stroking him back and forth until I saw pre cum on his tip. I rubbed his tip spreading the pre cum on my thumb. I leaned down and licked the tip of his cock, tasting him. Then I took him in my mouth until I almost couldn't breathe. I began sucking and swirling my tongue around him. Dimitri started rocking his hips back and forth and holding my head in place. I could feel him tense around me and his cock practically vibrating in my mouth. But before he could cum he pulled me off of him and lifted me up and laid me down next to him and kissed me fiercely.

"When I cum, I want to be inside you!" He said huskily.

Dimitri laid me on my back and climbed on top of me placing his cock at my entrance. Dimitri proceeded to slam into me with a groan. He thrust in and out at a slow pace drawing out the experience. "Dimitri, faster! Harder!" I begged him, digging my nails into his arms. Giving me a tense smile he slowly slid out and then slammed hard into me. I lifted my hips to meet his, tired of his games. He sped up his pace slamming into me so hard I'm sure he filled me to the brim. I didn't mind though, because It felt so damn good. I could feel my insides tightening once again. Knowing I was about to cum, I dug my heels in for impact. The next thrust was my undoing. I screamed his name as I felt him spill into me. Utterly spent he collapsed on top of me and after he caught his breath he pulled out of me and rolled onto his back.

"Wow...just wow." I said.

"I know."

I rolled onto my side and propped myself on my elbow. "Did you know this was going to happen when you brought me here." I asked.

"I was hoping it would" He said sheepishly.

"So was I." I told him softly.

We leaned in at the same time for a kiss. We passed the afternoon enjoying just being together.

* * *

**A/N: My longest chapter yet! I have never written a lemon before, this is my first one. I hope its ok and people like it. The ceremony will take place next. Conflict and drama are coming up too. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and have a Happy New Year! Until next time! :D**

**XBeautifulChaosX**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything but this story!  
**

**There is another lemon at the beginning of the chapter. Read at your own risk!  
**

**Chapter 11**

**DPOV**

I woke up the next morning happier than I have been in a long time. I turned my head to the left and saw Roza sleeping peacefully at my side. She was laying on her side, her hair spread out wild and crazy above her which, in my opinion, made her all the more beautiful. Being with her intimately yesterday and last night felt so right. I wasn't going to waste anymore time staying away from Roza. I loved her with all my heart and I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life.

**RPOV**

When I opened my eyes the next morning the first thing I saw was Dimitri. He was laying on his back and was still asleep. My mind flew back to last night and what happened between us. We were alone for the first time and we definitely took advantage of it. Just thinking about it made me break out into a goofy grin. I've never been happier in my life. I rolled onto my side and gazed at Dimitri. He is the best thing that has happened to me. As I stare at him I wonder how different my life would be if he hadn't found me and Lissa in Portland. We most definitely wouldn't be here at court getting our Zvezda marks. Lissa and Christian wouldn't have have happened. And nobody would have known what a psychopathic bastard Victor Dashkov really was.

"Has anyone ever told you its rude to stare, Roza?" I jumped. He was looking at me and smiling one of his rare full smiles.

"Nope. Never heard of that saying." I said.

"Well its true." He replied with a smile.

"Too bad for you. You're too hot to stop staring at. You probably get it all the time." I said.

"No, not really. You are the one guys can't stop drooling over. It happens every time I'm around you." Dimitri said. He had a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite figure out. Then it hit me.

"Are you jealous Comrade?" I smirked.

"No!"

Despite what he said I knew he was lying. I climbed on top of him so that I was straddling his waist. I could feel his cock start to harden under me.

"You should know by now that have you nothing to worry about." I told him, my mouth inches from his. Dimitri leaned up the rest of the way and gave me a slow and deep kiss. Things started heating up between us when my phone buzzed with a text.

"Just ignore it." I told Dimitri when he broke the kiss. We were in a full out make out session by the time my phone started ringing.

"You should probably answer that. It could be Lissa." Dimitri said after he pulled away from me. I sighed and climbed off the bed and reached for my cell. I looked at the caller ID and saw that Dimitri was right.

"Hey Liss." I answered.

"Where are you? When I got back last night you were gone and I fell asleep. But you were still gone this morning!" Lissa said frantically.

"Liss, calm down! I'm fine. I'm with Dimitri. I'm sorry I worried you. I'll be back soon." I said.

There was silence for a second before Lissa started squealing. I had to hold the phone away from my ear, her squeals were so loud.

"Liss...Liss...LISSA!" I had to yell through the phone to get her attention.

"Sorry! I'm just so happy for you. I can't get over how cute you two are." Lissa gushed.

"Mmhhmm, I'm going to go now." I said.

"Ok. I'll see you later. Have fun and-" I hung up before she could start gushing again.

"Now where were we?" I asked Dimitri, climbing back in bed. Dimitri leaned forward and kissed me on my sweet spot behind my ear. "Ah yes, I remember!" I moaned.

Dimitri nibbled down my neck to my collarbone. He grabbed my breast and started playing with my nipple, twirling it with his talented fingers. He kissed in between my breasts, down my stomach and to my sex. All of a sudden his tongue darted out to lick and suck on my clit making me gasp. He licked and sucked up and down my folds which made start to pant. He inserted a couple fingers into my hole and started pumping at a slow pace.

"You're so wet Roza." Dimitri said with desire in his eyes. He pumped at a faster pace when he put in a third finger. He curled and flicked his fingers at the wall of my vagina. I threw my head back and moaned loudly. I could feel myself start to climb higher with each curl and flick. Dimitri brought his mouth to my clit and used his tongue to massage it. I found my release a few second later.

When I was able to breathe normally I grabbed Dimitri's erection and started moving up and down. Dimitri closed his eyes and pushed his hips into my hands trying to match my rhythm.

"Roza, I need you. Now!" He said huskily and strained, trying not to cum. He positioned himself and then thrust into me, filling me up. He kept pumping into me, fast and hard. I lifted my hips to meet each of his thrusts. "Dimitri, faster!" I begged him. He thrust so hard we were practically bouncing on the bed. He rubbed my clit which made me yell out loud. I could tell I was about to cum, but I wanted to wait for Dimitri.

"I'm about to cum!" I said.

"Come for me Roza!" He breathed. We came at the same time, yelling each others names. Dimitri pulled out and collapsed next to me. Hating the loss of contact, I snuggled up to Dimitri, laying my head on his sweaty chest. We ended up both falling asleep.

Sneaking out of Dimitri's room and back to mine was a piece of cake since I didn't run into anyone. I got back to the room right before noon. Lissa was sitting on the couch reading a magazine when I walked in the door.

"When I talked to you last you said you would be back in a little while. Is three hours your definition of 'a little while'?" Lissa asked me, her arms crossed.

"Sorry, I got distracted." I said sheepishly.

"Well we barely have time to get ready for tonight now." Lissa cried.

"Liss, the ceremony is not for seven hours. We have enough time." I reassured her.

"Maybe. If we start now."

"Now? No way. I have to shower and eat first before you can take over."

"Fine. But make your shower really fast." She said.

I showered and dressed in record time. Knowing I'd be changing again in a few hours I dressed in sweats and a tee. Lissa dragged me out to find food. We ended up at a popular cafe which was pretty busy.

"Look, there's Eddie and Christian." Lissa pointed at a table near the back.

"Great! I'll be right there. I'm dying of starvation so I'm going to order something." I told her. I walked up and waited in line. It took ten minutes for me to order and get my food. When I sat down I saw everyone staring at me with funny looks.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you clean them out of all their food?" Christian asked.

"I'm hungry." I answered simply.

Lissa went off to the feeders building while I ate. I wolfed down my burger in two minutes. I bought myself a piece of chocolate cake covered in chocolate frosting. That didn't last long either. Lissa was done with the feeders by the time I was done eating.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.  
"Let's go visit Ambrose. See ya later boys!" I waved goodbye and Lissa and I left. We walked to a stone building away from the administrative part of Court. Even though it didn't look like it, this is where the spa was. We walked in and were met with luxury. A long granite reception desk was right by the door and beyond that were chairs along the wall where women could get their hair done. Lissa went to check us in with the receptionist. She came back with a satisfied smile.

"We're getting the full works. Massages, facials, manis, and pedis!" Lissa informed me triumphantly.

"Wow liss! How did you manage that?" I asked her.

"I pulled some strings. You deserve to be pampered today Rose. After everything that has happened lately we need to unwind." She said.

"Plus you are the Dragomir Princess. People will give you anything you want." I retorted. Lissa looked uncomfortable at what I said. She has never liked being treated any different than other people. I knew that sometimes she wishes she wasn't royalty so she could fade from the spotlight.

"Either way we are going to enjoy ourselves today!" She said.

"Yes, Your Highness!" I responded. I ran away from her before she could retaliate.

The two of us got massages first. Lissa was able to get us really hot guys to rub all over our bodies. I was in heaven. I could have stayed there the rest of my life and been happy. After the massage was done I was more relaxed than I've been lately. The only thing that gets me more relaxed and happy is sex. When we got our facials we were able to talk and laugh so much I almost peed my pants. Now Lissa and I were sitting side by side and waiting to get our nails done. I was trying to decide what color to choose when Ambrose and another manicurist walked in. Ambrose was a Dhampir like me and Queen Tatiana's personal lover. Last time I was at court I met him.

"Ladies, lovely to see you again!" He greeted us warmly. He had vampire bites all along his neck.

"Hey!" We said in unison.

"Manicures for you today?" He asked.

"And pedicures." Lissa told him.

I chose black for both my toes and fingers. Before we had left today Lissa had shown me the dress she picked out for me. Black polish will go perfectly with it. Lissa chose her signature color: pink.

"So what brings you two back to court?" Ambrose inquired curiously.

"We're here for that Zvezda Mark Ceremony. Rose and my boyfriend Christian are a couple of the people that are receiving them." Lissa answered him, pride shining in her eyes.

"Wow! That's very impressive! Even though I''m sure it was a hard thing to go through." He said.

"You have know idea." I said softly. I tried to not think about all the death and destruction. _I had to move on from this_ I thought to myself. I blinked a couple times to bring myself back to the present.

"If you have time before you leave Court you should visit my Aunt Rhonda again. I'm sure she'd fit you into her schedule." Ambrose suggested.

"Maybe. If we have time." I jumped in before Lissa could answer. I don't know about her, but I think psychics are complete frauds. I didn't want to waste my time getting a fortune that may or may not come true.

"Just let me know." He said. A few minutes later we were done. We said goodbye to Ambrose and than rushed back to our room to do our hair. We decided that I would do Lissa's hair and she would do mine.

Lissa ended up with braids going down the sides of her head, starting from the top and going all the way to the base of her neck where the two braids met into a bun. I kept it simple with a low bun and a few stray hairs escaping the bun to frame my face.

Lissa always knows what type of dress I'll like. She definitely nailed it this time. The dress is a one shoulder dress with a pleated bodice and a tiered skirt which falls mid thigh. Its chocolate brown and black which goes great with my complexion. I can't wait until Dimitri sees me in this dress. Hopefully he will like it.

When Lissa came out in her dress I gaped like an idiot. She looked like a goddess! Her dress was a pale pink floor length dress with a pleated bodice and a flowing skirt down to the floor.

"Oh my god Lissa! You look gorgeous! Christian is going to flip out when he sees you!" I told her.

Lissa laughed. "Thanks Rose. Look at you though! You look hot! Dimitri is going to fall at your feet.

"We should go meet the guys. Ready?" She asked.

"I'm ready whenever you are!" We grabbed our stuff, linked arms, and left our room excited for what was to come. Little did I know that things were going to get so fucked up.

* * *

**A/N: Oh oh! Trouble is on the horizon! I hope you guys like the chapter! The lemon isn't the best I know and I'm sorry. I was tired when I wrote it. There is a Dimitri and Rose conflict coming up next. Please R&R!**

**XBeautifulChaosX  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

**I know this late and I'm sorry for that. I was just being lazy and celebrated my birthday. I did start writing a new story I Want You Mine so check it out! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
**

**Chapter 12**

**RPOV**

Lissa and I were meeting everybody at the Royal ballroom where the ceremony was being held. When we got there people were standing around and talking, drinking champagne that was being handed out by Moroi that worked for the queen. I looked around the crowd to see if I could spot any of our friends.

"Do you see them?" I asked Lissa while craning my neck looking for them.

"No I don't. Oh wait there's Eddie and Christian." She pointed to across the room to where they were standing. Eddie was in a navy blue suit with a white button down shirt and no tie. He had his sandy blond hair slicked back. On the other hand, Christian wore all black. Black button down shirt, black pants and blazer with a black tie.

"You look very dashing Castile!" I said when we walked up to them.

"You don't look too bad yourself Hathaway." He retorted.

Christian was staring at Lissa, his eyes wide and mouth open slightly. When he recovered he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

"Save it for the bedroom guys. We don't need to see you sucking face, its gross!" I said. They broke apart with Lissa blushing and Christian glaring at me.

"What's with all the black Sparkles? Are you going for a goth look? Because that definitely suits your personality. And it makes you look even more like a vampire." I said.

"Thanks Rosie! Your dress is nice and short. I hope you wore some form of underwear so you don't flash all of us if you sit down!" He retorted.

I narrowed my eyes and took a step towards him but Lissa came between us. "Ok guys stop! This is a celebration and we don't need you two fighting the whole time." She said, trying to diffuse a fight.

"Geez Liss, calm down! I was just teasing him." I told her.

"Yeah babe, its what Rosie and I do." Christian said, rubbing her arm soothingly.

"Call me Rosie one more time and I'll make sure you can't have any baby fireballs in the future!" I threatened him. He looked scared. Eddie and Lissa laughed.

"I'd be careful if I were you Christian. I bet Rose really would follow through with her threat." Adrian said coming up behind me. Adrian looked really good. He was wearing a grey suit with a royal blue button down shirt with the first two buttons undone. He had his hair styled in his usual bed head hair style.

"You're looking pretty good Adrian." I said.

"You look absolutely drop dead sexy yourself Little Dhampir!" He said with his sexy smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Has anyone seen Dimitri?" I asked my friends.

"I thought I saw him talking to some guardians in front of the building earlier." Eddie said.

"I'm gonna go look for him." I tell them.

I scanned the crowd for Dimitri. I didn't see him so I fought through the crowd ignoring rude comments from people as I shouldered past them. Finally I spotted him chatting with a few guardians and Moroi at the far end of the room. I stopped and stared at him for a second, just taking him in. I don't think I've ever seen Dimitri in a tux before but he's in one now and damn, he looks so handsome and sexy! Shaking myself out of my thoughts I approached him.

"...work is very impressive! I would love to have a guardian like you. I know you are a guardian at St. Vladimir's for now but once the school year is over will you be guarding anyone?" I heard a woman ask him as I got closer to Dimitri. She was a very attractive Moroi with dark hair and green eyes. The woman was obviously interested in him as a guardian. I walked up to them before he could answer.

"Hi."

"Hello Rose. Everybody this is my student, Rose Hathaway." Dimitri being the gentleman like he is, introduced me.

"Oh Ms. Hathaway it is a pleasure to meet you! I have heard of some of your achievements. Weren't you the one who ran away with the Dragomir princess?" The woman who had been talking to Dimitri asked me. You could tell she didn't like me.

Before I could answer her with a snarky comment Dimitri butted in, "It was nice talking to you all, but I have to speak to Rose about something. If you will excuse us." Dimitri then grabbed my arm and dragged me away from them.

"I would have behaved myself Comrade. No need to drag me away." I said.

"Really? You wouldn't have made an inappropriate comment to that lady I was talking to?" He asked me. When I didn't answer him, Dimitri chuckled.

"You know me well Comrade." I finally said to him.

"Yes I do." Dimitri replied, looking at me for the first time. His eyes roamed up and down my body taking me in. I could see lust in his expression.

"Follow me." He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

I followed Dimitri through the crowd and out into hallway. I walked behind him while he looked around us. I got more and more confused as to where we were going when Dimitri turned a couple corners into a deserted hallway. Before I could ask what the hell is going on Dimitri backed me up against the wall and crushed his lips to mine. After a moment I responded to his kiss, my hands tangled in his hair.

"Wow." I said, breathless. I close my eyes and try to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry Roza, I just couldn't resist." He said huskily.

"No need to apologize Comrade. You can kiss me anytime you want!" I told him with a grin on my face.

I leaned up and kissed him. His hands went around my waist bringing me closer to his body. We kissed for a good five minutes before we came up for air. Both of us were breathing heavily, my forehead was resting against his. He pulled back and studied me while caressing my cheek.

"You are so beautiful Roza. You look so good in that dress." Dimitri whispered to me. I smiled up at him.

"And you look so handsome in that tux. I've never seen you in one before." I said.

"We should get back. The ceremony is about to start and people will wonder where we are." He said sighing.

"Wait." I leaned forward and gave him one final passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss I smirked at him and said, "Ok we can go now!"

Dimitri walked in front of me a few steps ahead so people wouldn't get suspicious of us. When we got back in the ballroom there were a lot more people. It was packed. Dimitri and I went our separate ways and I searched the crowd for my friends. Finally spotting them I fought through bodies to get to my destination. Someone stepped onto the stage just as I reached Lissa.

"Her Majesty, Queen Tatiana Ivashkov!" The announcer stepped down and made way for the bitch. Queen Tatiana stepped onto the stage and stared down at everybody. Everyone in the room bowed down in respect for her. When we straightened out Tatiana began to speak.

"We are here today to honor some very brave and courageous people who fought against Strigoi at St. Vladimir's Academy when they invaded the wards five days ago. Will Guardians Alto, Belikov, Hathaway, and Petrov please come up here." Tatiana requested. As they made their way up to the stage the crowd erupted into applause. Dimitri and the three others formed a line behind the queen standing with their arms at their sides.

Tatiana raised a hand to silence the room. "Also will Lord Christian Ozera and Ms. Rosemarie Hathaway join the other guardians up here." Tatiana continued. Christian and I looked at each other and started to make our way on stage. People parted for us on our way up, their applause ringing in my ears. Everyone in the audience was looking at Christian and I. Christian looked uncomfortable having so many people watching him as he walked to the stage having never been used to so much attention before. The attention didn't bother me though since I had always liked being the center of attention. These days though I kept to myself and I liked it that way. You could say Dimitri helped tame me.

When Sparky and I reached the stage we climbed up the steps and stood next to Alberta. Tatiana raised her hand again for silence so she could speak.

"These six people risked their lives to keep everyone at St. Vladimir's safe. They were extraordinary in their fight against Strigoi. Christian Ozera will be the first Moroi in history to be receiving a Zvezda Mark. He fought Strigoi alongside Novice Hathaway using fire to distract them while Ms. Hathaway staked them." Tatiana informed the audience. Applause broke out in the ballroom. I could see Lissa cheering along with Eddie and Adrian.

Tatiana gestured to a Moroi to the left side of the stage who was standing next to a chair. "Each one of you will get their Mark from Zachary here and then I will present you with a medal of honor. Please step up when your name is called." Tatiana finished saying.

"Guardian Stan Alto, will you please come get your Mark." Tatiana said.

Stan stepped away from the five of us and walked up the tattooist, shook his hand, and then sat down in the chair and waited for the process to start. Stan leaned forward as Zachary started tattooing his neck. The five of us standing in line watched as the tattoo took shape while people in the audience murmured softly waiting for something to happen. Zachary finished Stan's Zvezda Mark twenty minutes later. He showed Stan the finished tattoo and then bandaged it up. Stan then walked to where Tatiana was waiting for him, shook her hand and then received his medal. Applause and cheers erupted instantly which made him go red with embarrassment. He stood there and waved like a fool, seeming to like the attention. When the audience calmed down the queen called Dimitri's name.

"Why do we have to stand here the whole damn time? I just want to sit down." Christian complained to me.

"It doesn't bother us guardians because its what we do all day!" I teased.

"But you aren't a guardian yet." Christian smirked.

I glared at him. Before I could give a retort people started clapping. Christian and I turned in time to see Dimitri getting his medal. When he turned away from the crowd and caught my eye I gave him my man eater smile which he responded with a smile that made my heart skip a beat.

**CPOV**

When Guardian Petrov got back in line next to me I realized it was finally my turn. The queen's voice rang loud and clear when she said my name. I noticed the room went deathly quiet and I froze in panic. I wasn't used to this kind of attention, I didn't want it. I had been perfectly fine living in the shadows and letting Lissa and Rose be in the spotlight. I felt a nudge on my left and turned and saw Rose smile at me encouragingly. Taking a deep breath I stepped out of line and walked over to Zachary, the tattooist.

Zachary had me sit in the chair and lean forward so that he could reach my neck easily. He cleaned the middle of my neck where he would put the tattoo and before I knew it, I felt the sharp bite of the needle as it glided along my neck. I balled my fists and screwed my eyes shut so I wouldn't make a noise of pain. Even though this hurt like a bitch, I would not flinch or show any sort of pain. I was Christian Ozera dammit!

Finally the guy was done. He gave me instructions on how to care for my new tatt and then bandaged it up. I got up and walked over to Queen Tatiana where she had my medal. She looked down at me sternly for a second before she spoke.

"Thank you for your bravery Lord Ozera." She said softly, draping the medal around my neck.

Cheers assaulted my ears the moment I faced the audience. I searched the crowd for the two faces I cared about the most. Finally I found them. My Aunt Tasha had pride written all over face, she was wiping tears from her eyes. Then my eyes found Lissa's. She was crying openly with a kleenex clutched in her hands. I could see love brimming from tears as she was shouting my name. I waved at them and gave them my trademark smile.

**RPOV**

I was able to witness history in the making. It was so quiet in the royal ballroom when Christian was getting his tattoo done that you could have heard a pin drop. After Tatiana presented him with his medal the room exploded with cheers. I really hoped that Christian was treated better than he has been his whole life. He didn't deserve to be shunned for his parents' actions, it was so unfair. I could feel Lissa's feelings of love and happiness so strongly that I got sucked into her head. I could see Christian waving and flashing his cocky smirk at her through her eyes. I noticed my glassy stare as Sparky took his place back next to me.

I had to fight with Lissa's emotions and try to get back into my own head. After a few seconds I managed to suck myself out of her mind. Tatiana raised her hand for silence one more time. She looked me straight in the eye and called my name.

"Ms. Rosemarie Hathaway!" The queen's voice rang out in the silent ballroom.

With my head held high I confidently walked over to Zachary and sat down in his chair. It took him a minute to figure out where to put my mark since I already had two molnija marks and no promise one yet. Getting the tattoo itself was no big deal since I had it done previously with my other marks. Once finished, he covered it up and now it was time to face the queen.

When I stood in front of her she just stared at me for a minute. She turned to grab my medal and gently rested it around my neck. Before she let me go she said softly, "Congratulations Miss Hathaway. Don't let this honor make you even more immature and arrogant."

I raised my eyebrows. "Me? Immature and arrogant? Never!" I walked away before she could make another remark.

"Congratulations Rose!" Lissa squealed in my ear as she hugged me so tightly that I couldn't breathe.

"Liss. Can't...breathe!" I choked out.

"Sorry!" She laughed and pulled back. People have been coming up and congratulating me ever since the ceremony ended. My friends had just managed to get to me.

"Congratulations!" Tasha came up and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Tasha!" I said politely.

"Have you seen Dimitri?" She asked.

"No I haven't. Maybe he went to the bathroom." I suggested.

The night passed in a blur of faces and champagne. I only had a couple of glasses but Christian had several and was now drunk. Lissa was tipsy but coherent unlike him.

"I'm going to bring him back to his room." Lissa told me while helping support Christian with Eddie's help.

"Ok. I'm going to go look for Dimitri." I said.

"Have fun!" She said with a wink.

I left the main ballroom and went in search for Dimitri in the maze of hallways. I hit dead ends and so I turned around and went a different way. Ten minutes later I still hadn't found him and was about to give up when I finally found him.

Except he wasn't alone. He and Tasha were in front of me. Making out. Her hands were in his hair and he had his arms wrapped around her waist. I could see their tongues batting around each other. I could feel myself go cold and my heart breaking into a million pieces.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I heard myself ask.

They broke apart and Dimitri had a dazed expression on his face. He looked around and took in his surroundings and the fact that he was practically wrapped around Tasha.

"What's going on?" Dimitri asked, looking puzzled. He took a step towards me while I took one back.

"Don't." I said. Then I fled.

When I got out of the building I started running. I didn't know when it started but I suddenly felt myself crying. It blurred my vision so I couldn't see where I was going. I felt myself slam into a wall but before I fell it caught me. I looked up to see Adrian.

"Little Dhampir, what's wrong" He asked me, looking concerned.

"Dimitri...Tasha...saw them...making out!" I said while sobbing uncontrollably, I collapsed at his feet.

"Roza!" I looked up to see him running up to me.

"Get the _fuck_ away from me!" I yelled at him. I saw Adrian step in front of me with a cold look on his face.

"I'd go if I were you Belikov." Adrian said quietly.

"Don't tell me what to do Ivashkov!" He snarled. He turned back to me and said, "Roza, let me explain!"

"Just GO!" I yelled again. Dimitri looked at me with pain and regret in his eyes. He gave a resigned sigh and then turned and walked away.

Adrian turned back around and picked me up. "Let's get you to your room." He said quietly. He started walking slowly to my room while I continued to cry into his chest.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Did you see that one coming? What do you think will happen with Rose and Dimitri? What do you want to happen? Unfortunately i don't when i will be able to update next because my mom is having surgery soon and i'm going to help take care of her. But i will update as soon as i can. As always read and review!**

**XBeautifulChaosX **


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA. Richelle Mead does.**

**I was absolutely blown away by your reviews for the last chapter! Now I have over 60 reviews! Thank you guys so much. I write for you!  
**

**Chapter 13**

**APOV**

I was pissed! I don't think I have ever been so furious in my life. I wanted to cause immense physical pain to Dimitri Belikov so that he can try and understand the pain that he has caused Rose. I've known Rose for only three months, but not once have I seen her so...broken. After I carried her back to her room she shut herself in the bathroom, but I could still hear her sobbing through the door. After awhile she stopped crying and when I checked on her she had fallen asleep on the bathroom floor so I carried to the bed and covered her up.

Rose has always been so strong and fierce and seeing her like this was so hard for me. I knew she always thought I didn't really care for her and just wanted to get inside her pants, but she was wrong. I loved her. I was in love with her. Never had I met a girl like her and never had I had feelings so strong before. I hope I could show her how I really felt and make her believe me.

For the last hour I had been trying to get ahold of Lissa but she never picked up when I called her. Lissa knew Rose better than anyone and she would know what to do for her. I decided to try and call Eddie.

"What's up Adrian?" Eddie answered the phone. His voice sounded curious as to why I was calling him since I never have before.

"It's Rose. She caught Dimitri and Tasha making out and now she's a mess. I've never seen her so upset. I tried calling Lissa but she won't answer. I don't know what to do." I told him anxiously.

"Shit! Where are you now?" Eddie asked.

"I'm with Rose in her room."  
"I'm on my way." Eddie said before hanging up.

I sat in a chair facing the door and waited for Eddie to come. After waiting ten minutes I heard the door unlock and Lissa rushed in with Eddie and a groggy looking Christian in tow. Lissa's eyes roamed around the room until they fell on Rose sleeping in bed.

"How is she?" Lissa walked over to me and asked quietly.

"Not well. She was crying in the bathroom for twenty minutes before she fell asleep. That's when I called Eddie." I said.

"I can't believe Guardian Belikov would do that to Rose. I thought he loved her." Lissa said sadly.

"It would surprise you what people do for sex." I said.

"You think he used Rose for sex?" Eddie asked dubiously.

I snorted. "Obviously! Every guy who girls find hot do it."

Eddie's eyebrows shot up. "Including you?"

"I would NEVER do that to Rose. Or to anyone I was in love with." I stated firmly.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem like Guardian Belikov to do something like that." Lissa said, looking doubtful.

"Maybe Adrian is right." All of us turned to see Rose awake and sitting up in bed.

**RPOV**

After Adrian had carried me back to my room I went into the bathroom right away so that I could continue to cry without Adrian watching. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was waking up to Lissa and my friends talking about Dimitri. I just laid there eavesdropping on their conversation as they speculated about Dimitri just using me for sex. My heart stopped beating after Adrian suggested that. Would Dimitri do that? I know I have a good body and guys drool over me, wanting to get into my pants. But I didn't think Dimitri was capable of being such a jackass, but who knows? I used to think Victor Dashkov was a nice guy who cared for Lissa but we all know how that turned out. I sat up in bed and finally spoke up.

"Maybe Adrian is right." Everyone turned around and looked startled. Lissa and Eddie looked sheepish at the fact that I was listening to their conversation.

"Rose! We didn't know you were awake. How are you doing?" Lissa asked me with concern written all over her face.

"I'm fine Liss. Really. Please don't worry about me." No one looked like they believed me when I said I was fine. I got up and walked over to my suitcase and grabbed some comfortable clothes to change into.

I know I told Lissa I was feeling fine but honestly I didn't feel anything. I was completely numb. I could hear them whispering together while I was in the bathroom taking off my dress and putting on sweats and a tank top. Looking in the mirror while I undid my bun, I could see that my eyes were red and puffy from crying. I cleaned off my face from the mascara that had run down my cheeks. My cheeks were raw from scrubbing so hard. I turned off the faucet and just stared at my reflection.

After a few minutes my brain registered shouting voices from the other room. I ran out of the bathroom and froze in my tracks at the scene in front of my eyes. Everyone was on their feet with murderous looks and Dimitri was standing in front of them looking very uncomfortable and avoiding everyone's gaze. No one seemed to notice me at all.

"Guardian Belikov please leave!" Eddie spat out.

"Yeah, no one wants you here!" Christian added loudly. Dimitri ignored them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly. Everyone, including Dimitri, turned to face my way.

"Roza..." He breathed and stepped towards me while I took a step back and away from him. I could see pain flash in his eyes. "You have to listen to me. I didn't cheat on you, I would never do that to you. I love you!" He pleaded.

I snorted. "Yeah? Then why did I see you see playing tonsil hockey with her?" I asked.

"She compelled me!" Dimitri yelled.

"Bullshit!" I retorted.

"How can you not believe me?" He asked me angrily.

"She can't be that good at compulsion. And because she can give you what I can't! She can give you children! I know you want them and I know you like her." I was screaming now.

"She's just a friend, nothing more. It's you I'm in love with!"

I stared at him for a moment and tried to calm down. "I can't deal with this right now so get the fuck out!" I said. I felt like I was crumbling again, my eyes filling with tears. Dimitri breathed in and out heavily before turning and walking to the door.

"By the way Guardian Petrov says we're leaving in two hours. Be all packed and ready by then." Dimitri said before walking out the door.

It was silent after Dimitri left. I was shaking from hurt and grief. Lissa slowly walked over to me, worry and concern evident on her face. She wrapped her arms around me and I broke down again. Never in my life had I cried so hard twice in one night. Lissa just let me cry into her while she stroked my hair. Only after my crying died down again did someone speak up.

"You know, I can't believe I'm saying this, but Belikov might actually be right about Aunt Tasha. She has been practicing really hard on compulsion lately. And you've said yourself she has feelings for him. So maybe..." Christian trailed off.

"Even if she did, how would we find out?" I asked, throwing up my hands.

"I could ask her. And Lissa could be with me and you could watch us through the bond." He said. The room was silent as I comprehended this.

"Its worth a shot." Eddie spoke up.

"I would do it. Its up to you Rose." Lissa said from beside me.

I contemplated for a minute before answering. "Ok, let's do it."

When I arrived back at my dorm room I plopped down onto my bed and stared into space. The plane ride back to St. Vlad's was very tense. I sat next to Lissa and Christian and as far away from Dimitri as possible. Dimitri looked at me from time to time with hurt and anger in his eyes. Whenever one of my friends caught his eyes they gave him looks that could kill. Adrian sat next to Tasha to make sure she didn't try anything with Dimitri. Lissa would look over at me every few minutes in concern which made me even more tense if that were possible. I eventually pretended to sleep just to stop seeing Lissa's concerned looks.

My phone buzzing brought me out of my stupor. I got up and grabbed it from my dresser to see a text from Lissa.

Tasha is going to be over in a minute. Are you ready?  
-L

We came up with a plan before we left court. Christian was going to invite Tasha up to his room to 'catch up' with her. Lissa is going to hide in the closet when Christian asks Tasha if she compelled Dimitri so that I can witness her answer. I quickly texted Lissa back.

Ready as I'll ever be. Tell Sparky I said good luck.  
-R

I put down my phone and laid on my bed. It was easy to get inside Lissa's head. Lissa and Sparky were sitting on his bed and talking quietly.

"Do you think this will work." Lissa asked nervously.

"I hope so. I've never seen Rose so upset before."

"Neither have I and I've known her practically my whole life!" Lissa said. Before Christian could respond there was a knock at his door. Both of them turned to look at the door with nervous looks.

"Showtime." Christian murmured. He turned to Lissa and gave her a soft kiss.

"Rose told me to tell you good luck." Lissa relied for me.

Christian smiled and said, "Thanks Rose."

Lissa got up and hid in his closet, making sure to keep the door open a little bit so we could still see. Christian made sure Lissa was hidden before he let his Aunt in. Tasha greeted him with a hug and kiss on the cheek. Seeing her made both mine and Lissa's blood boil. Lissa, who usually got along with Tasha really well, was pissed at her for what she possibly did to Dimitri. Using compulsion was illegal and one could get into a lot of trouble if caught.

I didn't pay attention to their conversation at first as they talked about random stuff. After a few minutes though, Christian shifted in his seat and cleared his throat and started his interrogation.

"Um, Tasha? I have a question for you and its...kind of an awkward one." Christian started.

"What is it? You know you can ask me anything." Tasha told him.

"Well, I ran into Dimitri after we got back and he seemed really upset. So I asked him about it and he said that he was talking to some guardians and then the next thing he knew you and him were in a deserted hallway making out. He didn't remember anything between then and when you two were together and he said when you guys were making out he felt intense feelings of love for you, but after a second all those feeling were gone.

"Now I thought that sounded odd at first but then I got to thinking and it kind of sounds like when Lissa compels someone. Did you compel Dimitri?" Christian asked her, looking carefully at Tasha for her reaction. Tasha just stared at him, dumbfounded for a good full minute.

"You really think I would compel someone to love me?" Tasha asked, looking around the room nervously.

"Well no I wouldn't, not unless you were desperate..." Christian trailed off.

"You thoughtI was desperate?" Tasha whispered.

"Wait. Did you compel him? And don't you dare lie to me!" Christian demanded.

Tasha looked down at her hands and then when she looked up again she had tears in her eyes. "Yes."

It was silent in the room as we all took this in. Christian looked shocked. So were Lissa and I. We were absolutely reeling. Christian's face morphed into anger and he started yelling at Tasha. "What the hell! Do you know how fucked up that is? I can't believe you would do something like this. What were you thinking?" Tasha was crying now, with tears streaming down his face.

"I'm in love with Dimitri! I have been for a long time. This past winter I asked him to be my guardian and offered to have a family with him but he turned me down and I don't know why! So I thought maybe if I compelled him to love me he would realize how great we could be together." Tasha finished saying.

"Why would you think that would work? I can tell you now there is no way in hell he will ever want to be with you. Especially after the stunt you pulled." Christian said with disgust.

I pulled out of Lissa's head and back into mine then. I didn't want to hear anymore of what Tasha had to say. Otherwise I might have stormed over to Christian's and beaten the shit out of her and that would not have been good.

I stared at my ceiling and tried to absorb everything I just heard. I felt horrible for how I treated Dimitri. I know I have trust and abandonment issues thanks to my mother, but I never should have doubted Dimitri. Over the past few days he has repeatedly been there to support me and told me he loved me. How could I ever had doubted him?

_What have I done?_

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. My mom had her surgery and it went really well! I've been busy helping her. This chapter isn't my best but I hope you enjoy it Thank you again for the reviews, i'm definitely feeling the love! Without further ado, R&R!  
**

**XBeautifulChaosX**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything but this story!**

**I am so sorry for not updating for so long, i have no excuses. Don't worry though, i will never abandon this story! I love you guys too much to quit. Anyway this chapter is pretty short and not my best work but the next one will be longer!**

**Chapter 14**

I was such an idiot.

I shot up from bed in a panic. I had to go see Dimitri to apologize and tell him that I loved him. I grabbed my keys and ran out the door. I sprinted down the hall towards Dimitri's and tried to keep an eye out for any staff members so I wouldn't get caught. Turning down one more hallway I reached his door. All of a sudden nervous, I took a few deep breaths and then knocked.

After a minute of waiting, he finally opened the door. Dimitri stood in front of me in only sweat pants and with his hair all over the place. It seemed that I woke him up even though it looked like he hadn't slept in days. He had dark shadows under his eyes.

"Can we talk?" I asked hesitantly. He opened the door wider to let me in.

Dimitri closed the door and turned to face me. There was an uncomfortable silence between us for the first time ever. I absolutely hated it. "What did you want?" Dimitri asked me coolly. I had to fix this, and fast. I took a deep breath and started speaking.

"I am so sorry! I know you didn't kiss Tasha and that she really did compel you. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so quickly and assumed the worst. Since I grew up without my mother around and having someone like Victor betray us when I considered him family makes it hard for me to trust people. I'm babbling I know, but I just needed to come here and tell you how sorry I am and that I love you! So much." I finished rambling.

"What makes you suddenly believe me? Because yesterday you wouldn't listen to me and you yelled at me to 'get the the fuck out'. What changed?" Dimitri asked calmly.

"Christian confronted Tasha while Lissa was hiding in his closet. I watched Tasha confess to everything she did while I was in Lissa's head." I told him truthfully.

We stood in silence while Dimitri comprehended what I told him. The seconds ticked by slowly and I started getting really nervous. Why is it taking him so long to think things over? We should have made up and jumped each others bones by now. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to know what he was thinking.

"Dimitri, say something." I said, breaking the silence.

Dimitri uncrossed his arms and sighed. "You don't trust me." He said it as a statement and not a question.

"I do trust you!" I retorted.

"No you don't, not really. Otherwise you would have believed me right when I first told you what happened, but you didn't. You had to eavesdrop in on Christian's conversation with Tasha before you believed me." He pointed out.

"B-but I love you and I really do trust you. I'm so sorry I acted like such an ass. Please forgive me!" I pleaded. I was starting to get panicked.

Dimitri just stared at me as I pleaded with him. He didn't seem to really be listening to what I was saying. "Look Rose," He sighed, "I love you and I always will, but you really hurt me by not believing me when I told you what happened. I think I need some time alone."

"What? No! I love you. You can't give up on us just because I made a stupid mistake!" I cried.

"I'm not giving up, I just need some space. And I think you should go now before someone catches you." He abruptly ended our conversation by opening his door, waiting for me to leave. I walked out with tears in my eyes which proceeded to flow as he slammed the door shut behind me.

I walked back to my room in a daze. I realized I've been standing in front of my door for who knows how long completely spacing out like an idiot. I looked around me to find the hallway as empty as a ghost town. With a sigh I walked into my room and locked the door behind me trapping myself in my misery. Wondering how it got there in the first place I picked up my phone from the floor to see that I have a text from Lissa.

**How did it go with Dimitri?**  
**-L**

I'm too depressed to answer her so I end up plopping down on my bed and thinking about the mess that is my life. I wish I could back in time and fix things. No matter how much I wish that, there is one thought that keeps nagging me. Dimitri is right. About everything.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry! This is only temporary, Rose and Dimitri will be back together soon. How would you like them to get back together? I wanna hear your ideas! I'll update ASAP. Please read and review! Until next time!**

**XBeautifulChaosX**


End file.
